A Secret and A Love Story
by BlackNeonAngel
Summary: Rima goes to school with a disguise on...She hides a secret and only wants to focus on her studies...will her secret ever be revealed? Sorry the summary is terrible...click in and you might understand the plot. Please R&R this is my first fanfic... D
1. A warm yet not so warm welcome

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry but I do not own VK just like basically every other author VK fanfic authors…I really don't wish I do either because I would probably ruin the entire plot if I **_**did**_** own it….**

**Alritie….so this is my first fanfic ever written. I'm very very sorry if it sounds pathetic, lame, cheesy, or corny but there's always a first for everything right? It would be lovely if you (the reader) could kindly offer me some suggestions so I can correct my terrible skills. Anyways~! On with my little story…**

**So—in my story, Rima's mother is the manager of a model. Her mother tries to convince Rima to do modeling for her company but Rima refuses because she is already one of the top models of one of the most popular magazines in Japan. Shiki is also one of the top models of the same company as Rima but they have never met before. Nor have they ever heard of each other…This is because Rima models for the girls fashion magazine and Shiki models for the boys fashion magazine…(kinda weird to see that boys have fashion mags) So on yada yada….Rima disguises herself as she enters one of the most prestigious schools in Japan. She currently wears a black wig and brown contacts in order to hide her identity.**

This story is completely AU so I hope you don't mind

**Toki is a character I made up. He is the son of the manager of Computer Enterprises (in my story, it is the main business building of all Computer technologies and relations)**

**Toki, Kaname, Shiki, Ichijou, Yuuki, and Rima are in class A because class A is a class for the top 30 students of the school.**

**

* * *

**

**Shiki POV**

"ugh…another year of boring school. More photo shoots, more annoying fan girls

-shivers- and more lectures."

**Normal POV**

"HEY SHIKI! Let's see who I can hit on this year"—Toki, senior student in class A with Shiki, Ichijou, and Kaname.

"I always wonder why we're friends with you"

"Ne Shiki, don't be mean now….but Toki…you're so full of yourself. Kaname, don't you think? Always trying to flirt with girls."

"Ichijou, I don't think I'm really interested…I've got Yuuki so don't get me into this. I am 100% devoted to Yuuki."

"Ya ya whatever…lets get to class or else we're gonna get penalized even on the first day back.

_**~In class~**_

"Kya! It's Kaname-senpai!"

"Shiki-senpai!"

"Ichijou-kun…Toki-kun!"

"Here we go again…" Shiki said as he walked towards his desk with a box of pocky and a book.

Ichijou smiled at all the girls and sat in the desk in front of Shiki beside Toki. He looked to the door and said, "YES! Ms. Delacroix **(the name of a random teacher I made up)** is here. Finally, peace has come to the rescue…..for today"

"Alrite everyone…please settle down. I know you're just _dying_ to start another year of school; however, there is one addition to it. We have a new student so I hope you will all behave yourselves. That means QUIET!"

Everyone in the classroom began to chatter wondering whether the new student is male or female, hot or not-so-hot, smart of just making into the A-class, and definitely if "it" is going to be popular.

"Ney Ichijiou, how much do ya wanna bet that is gonna be a nerdy dude or girl? Often new students of the A-class

"Who knows…life is amazingly unpredictable. Though I would love to be friends with them, friends are the main source of life."

"The moment awaits. Shiki, at least pretend you care…and put your book and pocky down. Delacroix told us to show _some_ sort of respect." –Kaname

Shiki didn't even bother listening so he continued to read and eat his favourtie snack, Pocky.

"Everyone welcome Rima, a new senior student of our fabulous class A!"

The chatter grew louder and louder then suddenly there was a dead silence while one male student whistled at Rima. Shiki continued reading even though Toki and Ichijou kept poking him to get him to look at the new student.

"Helllo, I'm Touya Rima. Fancy meeting you…" Rima, the new student talked with a monotone voice.

Eventually after Rima introduced herself, most of the girls started to glare at her because all the guys were in awe and drooling over her.

"Rima dear, will you pleace sit beside Senri?"

"Yes, Ms. Delacroix…but may I ask who Senri is?

Just as Rima asked Ms. Delacroix who Shiki was, some girls yelled out, "Oh my God" "She _did_ _not_ just ask that" "Who doesn't know who Shiki-senpai is?" "He's sitting right there, the one of the wild red hair." "He's the top model of Japan!"

"Quiet everyone! Senri, please raise your hand so Rima can locate you and her seat."

Shiki raises his hand but glues his face to his book as Rima walks over ignoring the jealous glares and awes of the class.

Shiki and Rima were sitting at the very back of the lecture hall in front of a large window. In front of them were Toki and Ichjou and in the desk beside Shiki and Rima were Kaname and Yuuki. _**(In my story, Kaname and Yuuki are together…I'm not a major fan of incest so they are NOT and I repeat NOT siblings in here. They just look good together that's all. So please don't be mad if you don't like Kaname and Yuuki together.)**_

"Hey there, name's Toki…wanna have lunch together? I can show you around as well."

"Everyone, well every girl, is -coughs to cover snicker- _dying _-cough- to have lunch with him"

"Shut it Ichijou! Please ignore him, Princess, I mean no harm. So what do you like to eat, my dear?"

"I'm fine with eating anything as long as you're 20ft away from me while I'm eating."

Ichijiou laughed as Toki turned around in shock and ran out the door as the bell rang. Shiki tried to hold back his laughter so he only snickered once. As Ichijou and Shiki walked out the door, Rima slowly packed her books but was approached by a few male students.

"Hey! I'm Aido, how nice to see you here…you look familiar, have I seen you somewhere before?"

Aido often goes to the studios with Shiki and Ichijou because he is often bored and rather stubborn. He has probably seen Rima before but not sure if _this_ Rima at Finelity Academy was the model Rima.

"No, you haven't…I've never seen you before."

"I see that you met Shiki, Toki, and Ichijou…here's a hint: There are crazy fan girls in this school…are you sure you're not one of them?"

"Tch, I didn't even know who he was…how would I be his stupid fan?"

"Right right…mysterious one aren't we?"

Just as Aido finished his sentence, another male student called out to Aido saying, "Oy Hanabusa! The exam results are out!"

"REALLY?! I'll be right there! See ya, Rima-chan"

"Sure, bye"

As Rima walked out towards the courtyard, she so a massive group of people standing and the wall looking at the results. She could here other students saying, "awww….I couldn't make it" "New girl is the same rank as Shiki-senpai! No way!" "So unfair" Rima felt really annoyed as she continued to walk through the courtyard until there was a bell that signaled the PA to come on.

PA: Rima Touya….please come to the office.

* * *

Alritie...so there's chapter one~! Not quite sure how it went...I'm pretty sure there are grammar mistakes cause I didn't check over it. I was in a hurry...Chapter 2 is done already but I really hope I can get at least 3 reviews before I publish the next chapter. Please R&R~!

~Terrie~


	2. The Penthouse and possible feelings?

**Hm….so I glad you guys liked the first chapter. Whatsoever, Sorry Chapter 2 took so long even after the 4 reviews…I wanted to make it longer because I think the beginning of this chapter is quite boring. **

**Special thanks to the following people:**

**~xXvampiredumgum13Xx~ (First person to give me a review)**

**~Shikixrimaxforeva~**

**~hellopanda23~**

**~Minatomutz~**

**Alritie…Here we go on with the next chapter~!**

**

* * *

**

**~In the Office~**

**Rima POV**

This school is pretty amazing…there is like a sign at every SINGLE corner that tells you where is where. Finding the office was easier than I thought; guess I won't get lost then. -Laughs silently- Wondering why I was called here…As soon as I walked into the office, a lady, I suppose around her 30s or 40s, greeted me warmly.

"Good evening, Rima! I'm so glad to see you ­_-cough-_ alive…I heard you are sitting with Shiki Senri, am I corrent?"

Who knew that even the office lady knew things that are going on within a classroom?

"Yes Mrs. Rolien…and Good Evening." I tried to answer with my kindest voice, meaning not my monotone, bored voice.

**Normal POV**

"So why was I called to the Office? Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no no" Mrs. Rolien said as she laughs heartly. "Nothing is wrong, my dear, don't worry yourself on your first day here. The chairman wanted to see how you were doing, that's all."

Suddenly, it hit her. The chairman…she totally forgot that Kaien Cross, a friend of the Touya family, was the Chairman of Finelity Academy.

"Oh I see…shall I sit here and wait for him?"

"Of course not, please come with me. I will take you to his office."

"Alritie, thank you very much."

Rima followed quietly behind Mrs. Rolien as the lady led the way through the big office. Soon around five minutes, they arrived at a double door and a soft knock coming from the hands of Mrs. Rolien was heard on the door.

"Yes?" A serious voice replied. The sound of the voice made Rima shiver because the last time she heard the chairman, she remembered him having a much _higher_ and not-so-serious tone.

"Kaien, Touya Rima is here…"

"Oh right! Tell her to come right in!"

Mrs. Rolien opens the door and steps aside as Rima passes through. Once the door was closed, the chairman shouted in a much different voice than before, "RIMA-CHAN! Welcome to Finelity Academy!"

"hem…ugh" Rima whispers "reputation, chairman, reputation."

"Oh ugh…right!" The Chairman said softly as he stood up straightly and whispers, "Thanks for reminding me"

"Anytime time, _Chairman_." Rima smiles and says, "Good evening!"

"Good evening to you too! How are you liking this school? I established it all by myself." The chairman wore a mask of pride as this conversation continued…

"It's okay…though there are MAJOR issues with fan girls here"

"ah…heh….I'm sorry about that. I'm sure you are aware that Shiki Senri-kun is also a model right? He models in the same company as you and your mother."

"Really? I am unaware of his existence though. He's probably not modeling for the same magazine as me for sure."

"Definitely not, he models for the boys fashion magazine. A LOT of girls love him so much that they would marry him if they had the chance."

"Fans…they're all the same. As crazy as ever now and probably forever. So was there something you wanted to see me for?"

"Oh yes! We have to find you an apartment. Here, everyone live in apartments because there are only two rooms on each floor making it easier to find and categorize every student. Two students are to take one apartment which includes two rooms and separate bathrooms, a living room and a kitchen. However, there are cases where only one student occupies a room because all our students are already put into a paired room. Let's see where I can put you. So, how are you doing outside of school?"

"Great actually…Thank you _very_ much for letting me come with a disguise. I totally despise fans and if I have to study with them, I would probably fail in every course because of either lack of sleep or peace."

"HAHA…though I'm really surprised at the fact that you wanted to disguise yourself. Many people would show their identity in order to become popular."

"Yeah…but that's how those people think. I'd rather prefer life this way, I'm not a major fan of noise and crowds."

"I understand….Alrite, now let's see what we have."

--6 minutes later—

"Ah….we seem to be out of female dorms due to the popularity of fan girls that applied to the Academy. Would you mind living in a penthouse with Senri-kun? Like I said earlier that he models as well, so I'm quite positive that you two will get along very well."

"Chairman….there is no way! I might die from the glares and jealousy of his annoying little HUGE group of fans before I even get through one year of school!"

"I'm sorry, but there isn't another room you can stay in."

"Then I'll just go home and drive for an hour back here everyday."

"Rima, you can't do that. You are required to stay at school on weekdays."

"But….ugh fine! He better not mock me and think of me as his "cute" little fan girl. Plus, he'll probably think I begged you or bribed you to let me stay in a penthouse with him."

"Don't worry Rima! Did I tell you that you guys have quite a lot in common?"

"Tch, what could _he _and _i_…please do NOT put our names together….have in common?"

"Well, let's see…both of you are from the same class, your grades are the same, your employments are the same, you work for the same com…."

"OKAY! I get it….Just give me the stupid key!"

"O….kie-dokey! Just remember that only _Senri_ and _you_, see I didn't put you together, have the ability to go to the penthouse floor. You need to scan your key in the elevator in order to press the penthouse button."

"Alrite"

After a few clicks and "dings" were heard, the Chairman handed a key to Rima. Rima bid him good-bye and walked towards the residential area. The Chairman smiled as Rima walked out with an annoyed look. Finding the building was easy because Rima could hear the fan girls squealing and screaming halfway across the courtyard. The fan girls were trying to get Shiki and his friends' attention and they were trying to get into the elevator. After they managed to get into the elevator, Rima giggled as she heard the fan girls sadden and awe. The scene was like a funny part in a movie to Rima.

As the girl were walking away, Rima casually walked towards the elevator without seeing a group of girls looking and whispering about her. Rima entered the elevator and scanned her key as she pressed the penthouse floor. As the door closed, the group of girls watched furiously as the elevator arrives at the penthouse of "their" Shiki-sama. One girl, the leader of the group, tightened her fists so hard that her knuckles turned white as she swore to take revenge and demand answers from Rima.

*******

**Well…DONE! Is it really? Hm…still too short I think. Anyways…maybe that's what happens when its an author's first time huh? Well! I want you guys to review and take a guess on who that "girl, the leader of the group" is…You probably won't guess the name because it's a character I made up but I want you guys to guess who she _thinks_ she has a "so-called" relationship with. *wink wink nudge nudge* Hm….I don't think I really want it to end yet. Well, let's continue then….(Did I trick you ?)**

******************************************************************************************

*****

*****

*****

*****

The hallway of the penthouse was completely different from the lobby. The lobby was painted with yellow paint but up here, the walls were light blue on one side and lavender on the other. Once you walk out the elevator, you enter the penthouse. The first thing Rima was saw the large living room. There were two love seats and a sofa that surrounded a flat screen TV. Rima scoffed and thought of this as a joke. "Flat screen TV…what kind of school is this? A Luxury home?" Further in towards the penthouse, Rima saw a beautiful view of the ocean through the glass door that led to the patio. As Rima looked to the right (the blue side of the penthouse), she noticed that it was quite filled and messy and jumped to the clean, spotless lavender side and supposed that it was hers. Rima thought, "Did the Chairman plan this all along….making me be friends with this guy because he models too? He even put made the walls my favourite colour…. What an idiot…." As Rima walked towards her side of the penthouse, she entered another small living with only two couches and a table put in between the two. On the right was a double door which led to Rima's bedroom. Inside the bedroom, there was a grand closet and bathroom. there was another patio and her king sized bed which was curtained and was facing the glass door. A desk, neat and tidy, was placed near the corner of the room beside a large mirror. Rima was distracted by the ocean view until she heard Shiki and Ichijou talking as they walked out of the blue side's small living room. Rima looked at them and in return, Shiki and Ichijou stopped talking and looked at her. Shiki's eye's widened as his eyes met Rima's for the very first time. He was dazzled by her doll-face, brown eyes, and light brown hair that were in pigtails. He couldn't stop staring into her eyes until Ichijou nudged him softly and said, "Oh Rima-chan…we didn't know you came up with us."

"_Excuse-me?"_

"I'm sorry,,,please pardon Ichijou-san for his rudeness. I am Shiki Senri. May I ask who you are and what you are doing in the penthouse?"

"I am Rima Touya, I sit beside you in class and for you and your _friends_ information, I am apparently, -looks to the side and whispers 'sadly' and looks back at the guys- assigned to this penthouse with you, Shiki Senri."

"Oh I see, well, it's very nice to meet you…I hope we will get along and please, just call me Senri."

"That will be fine, thank you. I think I'd prefer calling you Shiki so it separates me from your little, annoying group of fan girls."

"Oh right…I'm sorry about that. I can't do anything about it no matter how hard I try to get rid of them."

"That's fine...it's technically not your fault. I understand how it feels to be annoyed by fans."

"You what?"

Luckily Shiki did not hear clearly what Rima said so Rima quickly replied, "Oh I said I understand that it is not your fault."

"Oh I see."

"Well, I'm going to unpack so please excuse me."

"Alrite, I hope you make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you."

With that, Rima walked back into her room to unpack all her clothes, her extra wig, contacts, shampoo, and bunny doll. Outside, Shiki and Ichijou sit on the couch as Shiki asks, "Ney Ichijou, did you hear her say I understand how it feels to be annoyed by fans?"

"I think so…not sure though. I was _way_ too busy examining the look on your face. You look happy to have a girl, who is not your fan, in the same penthouse as you. I wonder what you were thinking."

Shiki blushed and said, "Tch, I have completely no feelings for her….._yet_. Though I really want to know her more, she seems rather interesting."

* * *

**Okay... now its really over for chapter 2..^~^ Is it still short? I'm sorry…I keep trying to make it longer but it looks as though it continues to stay the same length. T~T I hope the next chapter will be better and longer. Anyways…Please click the rectangle below and review. All opinions and comments are welcomed but I hope you won't be too harsh about something you don't like. Whatsoever, next time~!**

**~Terrie~**


	3. Modelling

**So sorry for the late update~! T~T' I had a flight to catch and I'm currently on vacation so I didn't really have time to update~! Anyways, I am terribly sorry if this chapter sucks…please forgive me!**

**Special Thanks to the following people:**

**animecool100**

**supercherryninja**

**shikixrimaxforeva**

**PinakaFaltizan**

**xXvampiredumgum13Xx**

**OrangeCereal**

**hellopanda23  
**

**I love you guys for your great and precious reviews~! Love ya!**

**Well, on with the next chapter....  
**

**

* * *

**

_**~Next Morning~**_

**Rima POV**

"Ugh…I really have to get curtains for that stupid glass door! Why does the sun have to shine soooo bright! AH!"

**Normal POV**

Rima leaped off her bed and gracefully, yet lazily, walked to the bathroom and fixed herself up. An hour later, she walked out of her room and was going to leave for her ride but she saw that Shiki was eating breakfast and in front of him was another set of breakfast. Today was Saturday and she was surprised to see that someone, especially a student, would wake up early in the morning at 7am…Rima thought, "Not even I would get up this early unless I had a stupid shoot." Rima tried to get out without being heard but Shiki heard her and called her.

"Hey…"

"Oh, hello…I didn't know you were awake so early."

"Um..yea, ugh…I made breakfast. It's not the best though."

"You can cook?" Rima replied with great surprise as Shiki gave her a dumbfounded look

"Not really, it's just something I think should be edible."

Rima snickered inside as a smile escaped her mouth. Although Shiki looked as though he was paying attention to his breakfast, he did not miss the smile.

"Alrite then, since you _did_ try to make it, then I'll eat it."

"Might be better than it looks…"

Rima walked towards the table but paused as she suddenly felt a hint of fear coming within her. She tried to ignore and continued walking towards the dining table. As she walked past Shiki, he could smell a fresh scent of strawberries. He glanced at her as she sat down in front of him with a nervous look. Shiki's handmade breakfast could not, possibly never, be called a 5-star hotel breakfast. The eggs were, well not in the shape of eggs, but more like liquids. Rima shuttered but thought that maybe the yoke broke. The toast was a tad burnt while the bacons looked completely dry. She sat down cautiously as Shiki was secretly examining her. She poked at the bacon as she decided to take a bite of the toast. The strawberry jam on the toast was delicious so it completely blocked out the taste of the burnt toast. She bit the rock hard bacon and swallowed them with the apple juice on the side. She decided not to try the suppose to be eggs and said, "Its, um…, really not as bad as it really looks."

"Really?"

Pause.

"Of course!" Rima smiled and looked into Shiki's eyes gratefully

A sudden feeling came over her as she looked straight into Shiki's eyes for the first time. Shiki could also feel the same feeling. He was hypnotized by her delicious,milk chocolate coloured eyes. Rima felt as if she was put into a spell but was eventually distracted by the ring of her cell.

Shiki looked away as Rima tried to take out her cell without showing any hints of nervousness.

"Hello?"

"_Touya-sama, I've been waiting for 15 mins…I thought something happened to you!_"

Rima shuddered at the high pitch voice and looked at the clock. The clock read 8:15am and she was definitely late.

"Oh right…I'm very sorry. I'll be down right away…tell them I'll arrive late."

"_Touya-sama…-sighs-…you must keep track of your time. This shoot was already rescheduled!"_

"Yes yes…I understand."

"_Is your wig still on?"_

"Yes…don't worry. I'll take it off once I get to the car"

"_Alrite, NOW GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANCE!"_

"Alrite, Alrite! I'll be right there!"

Rima hangs up and sighs. Shiki looked at her amusingly and said, "In a hurry?"

"Yeah…I have a shoo…ugh…shoe, I meant, shoe trying appointment. That's it….all, I mean"

"Oh, okay then. I'll be going out later so you might be back before me, will that be okay?"

"Yeah yeah…sure!" Rima said as she ran to the door and put her boots on "I might be home late too, I'm quite busy today!"

"Okay! See ya then!"

With that, Rima ran into the elevator and waited impatiently in the elevator.

"Why can't this stupid elevator go faster?! Ugh..why did the stupid chairman have to put me in the penthouse? WHY?!"

Once the door opened, Rima ran out, across the courtyard, and towards the parking lot. In the parking lot, Rima could see her driver standing beside a black BMW looking at his watch and tapping his foot.

"Touya-sama!"

"Aoi! So sorry…I had to talk with my dorm mate!" (**Oh right…the driver's name is Aoi.**)

"That's not an excuse! Next time I'm going to come up and get you personally!"

"Yes okay…I'm so sorry, let's get going before Makoto gets mad at me, AGAIN"

_**~At the studio~**_

"MS. RIMA TOUYA!!!!" Makoto ran towards Rima and started lecturing her about the time and that she's late and so on…

Rima sighs and replies, "Hi…..Makoto! So sorry for the lateness, I tried my best to come as soon as possible."

"That's alrite, now take that disguise off before I take it off for you and burn it!"

"One, I can take the disguise off by myself perfectly fine….AND….even if you burn it, I can always get another one." Rima smiled proudly as if she came first place in some sort of competition.

"Whatever! Just take it off so I can take pictures of you!" Makoto's voice changed suddenly as if she completely changed her voice and personality.

Both Rima and Aoi were surprised but then they had to ignore it while Rima ran towards the change room where everyone was waiting for her. There was a hairstylist, dresser, etc…

Rima sat in front of a large mirror as the hairstylist took her wig off. Strawberry blond hair fell down smoothly and stopped a little bit below her shoulders. Rima took out her brown contact lenses and it revealed the cerulean eyes that were hiding behind them. Everyone in the room smiled as they saw Rima's doll-face again, they were extremely happy to see her beautiful face.

However, they were suddenly interrupted by a voice that came from the door.

"Rima! Always as cute as ever!"

"Mother!" Rima got up from the chair and ran towards her mother and gave her a loving hug. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I knew you had a shoot scheduled so I thought I'd give you a visit."

"Aww...Mother! You didn't have to!"

"Of course I did, dear."

Suddenly, Rima and her mother felt this awkward atmosphere surrounding them as they turned around to see everyone smiling but eyeing at time as though their saying, "We have to finish our job."

"Ah…ugh…Mother, I'll come by your wing and see you after okay?"

"Right…better get to our work right?"

"Of course!"

With that, Rima's mother walked, no….ran out the door as Rima glided back to her chair.

~Two and a half hours later~

"Come on, Rima! Smile more!"

"That's it!"

"Now give me a little pout"

While Rima was trying to pose according to Makoto's wants, everyone in the back sighed and felt sorry for Rima.

~Thirty minutes later~

"Okay! That's all for today!"

Rima sighed in relief and walked back towards her change room. After she was done changing, she looked for her wig but cannot find it.

"Where did you put my wig?"—to Hairstylist

"I left it on the desk, Ms. Touya."

"It's not there…."

"It should be…Oh wait, Makoto-san took it."

"WHAT?!"

"She should be outside right now."

Rima ran out the door and found Makoto.

"DID YOU ACTUALLY BURN MY DISGUISE?"

"HAHA, Rima dear, I gave it to your mother!"

"Oh thank god! You scared me! Well, I'm gonna go get it then. See ya!"

Rima walked across the sky bridge towards another wing of the company. Inside a stage was Rima's mother and talking with a manager. (**A/N hmmm….I think I might change Rima's mother's role…She's not the manager of another model but she's the president of the company, k? I can't really decide who her client is**) Rima glanced at the manager then at her client to see…..

* * *

**YAY! This chapter took me a few days….SO SO SO SO x 1000 sorrys! Anyways! GUESS GUESS GUESS WHO IT IS! REVIEW PLZ!!!! Next update might be a while cuz I have a lot to catch up in school…I missed like a week of school! So please don't be mad if I don't update soon! It won't be too long but it might be in a week or two.**

**ღ****~Terrie~****ღ**


	4. Twins? and Love

**YAY~! All catched up in school now! I can update quicker if I can think fast enough! So…special thanks to the following reviewers:**

**Shikixrimaxforeva****—**_Thank you soo much! Your review made me laugh! Hope you continue to R&R…_

**xXvampiredumgum13Xx****—**_OMG really? So sorry about the mistakes~! I try to look over them but don't really critically read over the chappie while I type…T~T_

**hellopanda23****—**_of course! Rima would never be ugly! ^~^_

**supercherryninja****—**_well__surprise! She does see Shiki….Read and see what happens!_

**Shikixxrima****—**_aww! Thank you soo much!_

**Sangoyasha****—**_HAHA…you will now know who the client is….continue reading and you'll find out~!_

**Also, I would like to give a thousand thank Qs to those who added me as favourite author, author alert, and story alert + story favourite! You guys made my day…well week since its been a week…Anyways…on with chapter 4. Sorry if it contains cliché…but seriously, what's a story without some sort of cliché right? Well, honestly…I was totally in love with what happened in chapter 4…Not because I'm the author, but seriously, if you read it, I think you'll love it too~!

* * *

**

**~Rima P.O.V~**

"Shiki…"I silently whispered but apparently I was heard. This is impossible. There is no way that he could be here…Why is he here? Oh right. He's a model too, but of all the times he just had to be here NOW?! –panic- Oh no….then…OMG he can't see me like this! What if he recognizes me? Oh no! Why is he walking towards Mother?! AHH! Why is this happening to me?! Oh wait, perfect –looks around—before anyone notices me, I can still run away!

**~Normal POV~**

"Rim-mmm" before Makoto could finish, Rima covered her mouth and her eyes motioned towards her mother.

"—lena…Re-lena!" She said OUT LOUD

"Oh right…she uses Relena when we're outside of the state." Makoto thought.

She gave Rima a nervous laugh but in return Rima gave her a death glare.

"Relena?"

"Oh no…people probably heard us….Aww Makoto! You ruined my only chance to escape! I would've sneaked out by now!" Rima thought to herself as she plots a plan to kill Makoto.

"Mother! –nervous laugh—I didn't see you there! Well, I mean I did but didn't want to..ugh…disrupt you in your conversation!"

"Relena, come here, dear."

Rima's face became expressionless but in her mind, she was going crazy and freaking out. She walked cautiously hoping she will not give away her false expression.

"Relena, this is my friend Misaki and her client, Senri"

"Lovely…" Rima thought then said, It's a pleasure to meet you Misaki-san and Senri-kun."

Shiki was looking at different directions but stopped and though. "that voice…--eyes meet eyes—she looks just like Rima AND smells like her." **(A little perverted, but sorry!)**

"No no no no no no! Don't recognize me!" Rima panics in her head and held back her fear.

"Hey..um Relena, right?"

"Oh, ugh yes. Hi…"

"Nice to meet you…I just, just have a question."

Rima thought, "Oh no….already?!"

"Do you know a girl with black hair and brown eyes named Rima?"

"Oh…[in head: "HE DOES RECOGNIZE ME! NOOOOO! I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"] ummm…no, never heard of her."

Rima's mother smiles, but changes her expression and said, "Relena barely has time to go around in public. Her schedule is always fully booked."

"Doesn't she have to go to school?" said Misaki

"Oh, umm…, we hire private tutors! Oh right, Mother, are they coming today?"

"Yes dear, and that's right. Relena learns in the evening so her modeling would not get in the way."

As the three females were talking, Shiki kept his eyes on Rima, or should I say Relena, and thinks deeply. He feels the same feeling with Relena just like the way he gets the feeling around Rima. "There's something about her…" though Shiki.

"Well…look at the time, mother! We have to get going now, Misaki-san. It was very nice meeting you! Oh hope we can have lunch together someday maybe!'

"Oh alrite! I'll see you soon then!"

"Bye!"

_**~Back on campus~**_

Rima sat on the couch pretending to watch TV cross-legged. Although she came around at the same time as Shiki, she managed to get into the elevator before him. That gave her approximately 4 mins to put all her stuff down. Since she was already in sweatpants and a t-shirt, she just had to throw her stuff into her room. The elevator took about 2 mins to go down and 2 mins up cause the pent house was at the top of a 40 story building.

—_DING!—_

"Hey…"

"Oh hey Shiki"

"You're back early…"

"Oh yeah. Nothing special today."

"No girls night out on Saturday kind of stuff?"

"Not really…I'm…not exactly the going out kind of person."

"Wow…now that's a first! Every girl is like 'OMG, its Saturday, let's totally go out!'"

Rima laughed heartly…

"Damn" Shiki thought "Why are they like identical twins..even their laugh is exactly the same key. Whoa! How do I know so much?! Do I…No…Its not possible, unless…"

**~Rima POV~**

Is he day-dreaming? Why is he giving me this…_scary_ look? Like he planned some evil plot or something…I walked towards Shiki and waved my hand in front of his face. When Shiki came out of his trance, he had extremely fast reflexes. He grabbed my wrist and pinned me to the wall beside the glass door of the patio. His grip was strong and his face was blank, however, it was serious.

He leaned towards my ear and whispered, "What do you feel right now?" What do I _feel_? What is he trying to imply….Damn…he's so close! This is isn't right…I looked into his eyes and all I could say to his, I can't believe I'm saying this but, flawless handsome face was… "Nothing." I can't let him know how I feel. He'll laugh at me if I told him I felt terrified…

He released my wrist and snickered….He was surely acting weird today…Before I could turn around and walk away, he embraced me lovely…WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM?! WHAT IS HE TRYING TO DO?!

"What can you feel now?" He asked. This time it was different. I feel this strange feeling. My heart was beating quickly and I knew I was blushing. Thank goodness he cant' see me blush in this position. Oh no! Can he feel my heart beat? What's wrong with me…It's not like I've never hugged a guy before..No…no….I don't like him right? He probably doesn't like me either. He's just teasing me, right?

**~Shiki POV~**

Why do I have to do all this just to test my feelings for her? But its official. I'm interested in her…I like her…I tightened my arms around her and felt her stiffen. I let out a small chuckle by accident but continued my act. "So…tell me." I just love teasing her…plus she smells lovely! Oh no….I'm not perverted, I'm just normal Shiki….Humph….am I? "Tell me how you feel right now…in this particular position…"

* * *

**Well, another chappie done! Did you like it? It took me three days to write it, probably not a lot, but I'm SO frustrated at the fact that I wrote like 3 pages back to back without spaces and the length of the chapter still looks teenie! GAH! Man...this was like the shortest chapter ever...So So So So Sorry! Sorry…please ignore my craziness…Anyways….please review! All opinions are welcomed! I will accept anything cause I'm still learning right? Not perfect! I is full of flaws….LOL….Well…talk again at next update, unless you review or PM me…**

٩(●̮̮̃•̃)۶~ღ~Terrie~ღ~٩(●̮̮̃•̃)۶ 


	5. Important Notice regarding Ch 5

**OMG sorry everyone! I can't update chapter 5 yet cause apparently I lost it! It was all in a folder….but its all GONE~! I was going to update it but then apparently it just suddenly disappeared on my computer~! I am SO SO SO SO SORRY~! I will try to find it and possibly re-write it….sadly….I am sooo so ooo SOORRYYY~! I promise I will try and update it. Please don't be mad~!**


	6. It's a war

**Wow….so sorry for the delayed update! I can't believe I lose the file for this chapter! I'm sorry if this is not as good because I lost the idea for Chapter 5….Please excuse the terrible idea….I am soo sorry~! So…other than that….I would be honoured to give a loving thanks to **_**shikixxrima**_** and **_**shikixrimaxforeva**_** for giving me a caring and comforting reply for the important notice regarding Chapter 5~! **

**Now here are the thank Qs to my AWESOME, M-E-AZING, FAITHFUL reviewers~!**

s2LaDolceVita

georgisakura

PurpleFlames14

Shikixrimaxforeva

hellopanda23

sangoyasha

PinakaFaltizan—you might see something surprising!

Kirakirapika

Supercherryninja

**Also! I would LOVE to thank those who added me to favourite and alert. You guys made my life shine with hope and the feeling of being loved~!

* * *

**

_**Previously**_:

_**~Shiki POV~**_

_Why do I have to do all this just to test my feelings for her? But its official. I'm interested in her…I like her…I tightened my arms around her and felt her stiffen. I let out a small chuckle by accident but continued my act. "So…tell me." I just love teasing her…plus she smells lovely! Oh no….I'm not perverted, I'm just normal Shiki….Humph….am I? "Tell me how you feel right now…in this particular position…"_

_**~Rima POV~**_

_I can't take it anymore…I'm not a fan girl. I have to hold myself and retain my posture. So…I answers: "Nothing…What is there to feel? One…I don't stalk you, and two…I am not obsessed with you like your little fan clubs." With that, he loosened his grip and I pushed his arms away and walked slowly and gracefully back to my room…._

**~Next Morning**

**~Shiki POV~**

It was quite amusing, Rima's reactions were so….**normal**….so unlike the other girls. Maybe that's why I love….*cough*….I mean like her. So…different. Such an unnatural behaviour and scent. Sweet strawberries….Man….what am I thinking! I sound like a freaky closet pervert!

**~No one's POV~**

"Shiki! So…how was modeling on Saturday? Anything special happen?" Ichijou was the first person Shiki saw on the way to class, however, Shiki was too lost in his thoughts that he completely ignored Ichijou's presence. "Shiki? OY! SHIKI~! Stop thinking about RIMA~!"

"Huh….WHA….what are you talking about? I'm just thinking about my next shoot on Saturday…"

"Sure….Anyways…let's go….We can actually be an hour early today…."

"Ugh….an HOUR?!"

"Yup…" Ichijou drags Shiki along as Shiki pouts and frowns the rest of the way.

**Back at the penthouse**

**~Rima POV~**

What was that last night? Why was he doing that….Strange…I had this feeling….-glances at clock-…oh crap! Never mind it! I'm going to be late for class! Damn….where are my contacts?!

**~Normal POV~**

Rima searched all about her room but couldn't find her contacts. "Great…I guess I'll just have to use my last extra…I really have to get more…."With that, Rima carefully walked out of her room and looked behind a wall to see if Shiki was there. "Strange…he's usually late…"

**In the classroom**

"You actually did it?!" Toki exclaimed and started shaking Shiki because he used his plan.

"It…what's 'it'?" Shiki replied

"My idea!"

"Oh……"

"Either way…did it work?"

"Well, I _did_ find out how I feel…."

Suddenly, Ichijou popped up in front of Shiki and his book and chanted, "Oooooo….Shiki likes Rima, Shiki likes Rima!"

"Shut it, Ichijou!"

"No….come on Shiki! It's a great thing! You guys look perfect together, PLUS, you even have the same personalities and tone of voice."

"That's _our_ business, not yours!"

"Sure…sure…"

**~Offside~**

"Saya-sama,…did you hear tha…"

"Yes…I did, however, she won't be with him for long. She already took my beloved penthouse and room next to Shiki-kun. Now it's payback time. Oh my…look who's coming… Watch and learn girls."

**~Classroom POV~**

Rima walked through the door and received a few glares from Saya's group as Saya stood up and walked towards Shiki. Rima completely ignored all the eyes and Shiki's presence and decided to sit in the desk in front of Kaname and Yuuki. Once Saya arrived, Shiki and his friends stopped chatting and looked confusedly at Saya. Suddenly, she hugged Shiki and whispered loudly, "Shiiiiki-kun! I mished you soo much! Let's go have some _fun_ today….like what we did before…."

Rima suddenly felt angry and had the urge to kill Saya but she ignored it and thought, "Why do I feel like this….Oh my….so now I like him?!"

"Get the hell off me, Saya!" Shiki pushed Saya to the ground and glanced towards Rima to see if she had any reactions, but his heart sank when he saw that Rima didn't even flinch or move at all other than read her book. Saya saw Shiki's loving glances to Rima and became angry and said, "Oh….so you're cheating on me huh? You don't actually like me do you? You just like my sexual appearance! I see how it's like…that new bitch is your new toy huh?"

"Shut up, Saya! And don't ever say that about Rima….ONE! I've never done ANYTHING to or with you! TWO….I would never be CLOSE to a slut like you!"

Ichijou and Toki stared surprisingly at Shiki and said to each other, "Wow…I've never seen Shiki stand up for someone, especially, a girl like that…."

Suddenly, Saya begins to break down and cries, "Look everyone! Shiki uses me and then pretends that nothing happened!"

All everyone did was stare and ignored what she said. Then she walked up to Rima and grabbed her book. Rima didn't look surprised and simply said…. "Hey you….I was reading that if your blind eyes can see…."

"Shut it…bitch! You stole Shiki-kun from me! He loved me you know! And guess why? Because I'm rich, beautiful, and popular! What and who do you think you are?"

"For your information, um….whatever your name was again….there is nothing between Shiki and me….We are simply dorm mates and maybe friends…."

Ichijou and Toki silently said, "Ouch….stabbed in the heart."

Shiki watched Saya carefully and walked up towards Rima. Saya dropped Rima's book, took someone's glass of Orange Juice and poured it onto Rima's head….Now Rima was furious…Shiki pulled Saya away from Rima and ran back to Rima to see if she was okay….

Rima gave Saya a death glare that made Saya cower back in fear as she started to shake….She slowly walked back to her friends and was completely speechless. Rima walked out of the classroom and into the bathroom.

"GAH~! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE~! THIS WAS MY LAST ONE~! (She really meant 'wig' but was afraid that someone was outside so she just said 'one' instead) Damn it! What is with that girl…."

Rima took a puffy hat out of her bag and hide all of her strawberry blond hair into it making sure none of it was sticking out. Then, she put her wig into her bag and walked out of the bathroom only to be pulled by the wrist by none other than Shiki.

"Hey…are you okay?"

"Why would you care…."

"It was kinda my fault…"

"Well then go deal with her, not me!"

"I really didn't do anything to her! I swear!"

"You don't have to tell me that! She already ruined my last w…."

"Your last what?"

"Um…my last….my last spec of patience! So…just leave me alone before I take it out on you, Shiki."

"Rima…please…."

"It's alright, it's not your fault, right? So don't worry….get to class before you're late…"

Rima pulled roughly out of Shiki's grip and took out her cell to call Aoi, her driver. She then left Shiki and walked towards the office to sign out. Shiki knew that she was not going back to class so he decided to skip with her. Shiki called his driver and as soon as Rima left with her driver, Shiki ordered his driver to follow Rima's car towards the mall. Now he's really curious to see where Rima was going…

* * *

**There we go! Chapter 5 done…..I really have no idea what to name it? Was it kinda rushed? I think it felt kind rushed….Please tell me! I really want to hear your opinions and thoughts about this chapter! It sucked, didn't it? This actually wasn't what I had before! I'm soo mad at my laptop right now! So I am SO sorry…Anyways….you know how I like it! Review thank you very much! See you next time~!**

٩(●̮̮̃•̃)۶~ღ~Terrie~ღ~٩(●̮̮̃•̃)۶


	7. The impossible is indeed possible

**Hey everyone~! I'm back again! I'm glad many of you liked the previous chapter…though I'm sorry it was rushed. Anyways…I don't really know what to write to this is really what I have…I hope you guys like it! I'm too lazy to read over my chapters so please ignore the stupid mistakes…**

**Once again….thank Q to the following…**

shikixxrima

sangoyasha

supercherryninja

georgisakura

xXvampiredumgum13Xx

shikixrimaxforeva

hellopanda23

forevertearsfalling

amoomoo4me

Chris LaFey---(aka "scary, demanding reader" **[Just kidding]**)I love the fact that you went through the current chapters and gave me more than one review…Thanks!

**Thank you soo much guys! I owe you guys for your great reviews! Well….back to Shiki's stalking plot….I seriously didn't know that I wrote Shiki as a stalker until everyone noted that fact…o-o…thanks for that guys! QQ…^_^

* * *

**

**At the mall**

**-Shiki POV-**

So…she's skipping huh…..My driver parked a distance away from Rima's car as I wathed her walk out of the car wearing a hoodie and a black skirt. I'm impressed…she already changed on the way…Another great way to cover her orange juice covered hair. I followed her into the mall and towards the salon. So she just came to the mall to wash her hair?! She's worse than me…at least I come for my hair designing…I do need gel but she just needs to wash her hair?! I watched Rima as she walked up to a hairstylist and whispered something. They were going through a curtain door and…..WAIT! A curtained door? This..this is the exact same salon I go to! She just went into my secret section….as well! She can't go in there….that's my room and another model's room….Suddenly, my stylist came up to me and said, "Oh Senri….why are you here? *gasp* Are you skipping again?!" Before I could reply, she cut me off and continued, "Nevermind that….do you need a new hairstyle AGAIN?!" YES! Perfect….just what I needed. I replied, "Oh um yes…I want you to help me gel my hair….I um…friend's birthday….you know, party and stuff." She replied, "Oh, of course! Let's go!"

**-No one's POV-**

Shiki followed his hair stylist through the curtain door which led to another room….They walked towards the back of the room where the walk-in closet was and pushed aside the clothes on the left. Behind the wall was a secret door and beside it was the lock. The hairstylist inputted the code and the door opened. Through the door was a huge room where Shiki usually get's his hair done or picks his outfit for anything….

**-By Rima's side-**

"Natarle….I need more contacts too….I'm on my last extra…" Rima said and sighed as Natarle gave her a "OMG you did it again" look.

"Fine fine….how did you get so much orange juice in your hair!"

"Don't ask….something happened at school and it wasn't pleasant. It's soo hard to keep my cool sometimes…."

"Well then, we better get your hair washed…Your hair looks like a dried out orange!"

"Ha….ha….I'm laughing my head of Natarle…"

**-Back in hallway-**

"Ha….ha…I'm laughing my head of Natarle…."

Shiki stopped as he heard Rima's voice and asked, "Hey…is someone else here?"

"Oh yeah…It's another model….You should know her. She models in the same company as you! She's really cute too!"

"Same company? Really? Is she popular?"

"Wow…no she's not…"

"Then…"

"She's just one of the top models in Japan like you…that's all. I don't know…does she SOUND popular to you?!"

"Geez…you could've told me…"

"You could've waited for me to finish…"

"What's her name?"

"Good question….ask Natarle. I've never asked her before…"

"Does she come here a lot?"

"Yeah…many once or twice a week to get her hair done and to get supplies."

"Supplies?"

"Ya…I mean, why are you so curious about her? Oh my god! Do you know her?! Oh let me guess…you like her don't you?!"

"No….I don't even know who she is…"

"Oh right…Come on…let's go get your hair washed first before I apply gel…Your hair looks as though you were near a fight at school today!"

"Ha…good one….Wasn't there a girl with black hair, wearing a hoodie and black skirt, come in?"

"Black hair? No….Least I don't think so…"

Shiki and the woman walked towards Rima and where she was getting her hair washed and all Shiki could do was stare at a girl with blond hair….(aka Rima).

"Rima?' Shiki said aloud.

Rima looked up to see who it is and was shocked but she quickly changed her face, stared blankly at Shiki and said, "Oh hey Senri! What are you doing here?"

"Oh Relena…hey….didn't know it was you…" Suddenly, it hit Shiki….He noticed that 'Relena's' eyes were not cerulean blue but they were brown (**Dun dun dun…..) **…Shiki lied down on the chair and said, "Ne…Relena...weren't your eyes a marine blue colour?"

Rima stiffened and Natarle felt it. Natarle stopped and Rima looked up and gave her the 'Oh my God…." look. Natarle nodded carefully as Rima became lost in her thoughts.

"Oh…these, um brown things…I mean contacts are for next shoot. I'm suppose to have brown eyes for it."

"Oh really…wow, maybe that's the difference between a female model and a male one….they get more looks and styles…"

"Jealous now aren't we?"

"No…"

"Hm….ya right!"

"Ne…did you see someone walk in?"

"No….I was the only one that walked in here…"

"Oh…I see…"

Shiki thought to himself, "How…I swear I saw Rima walk in here…and since when do models need contacts? Unless…" **(Duh duh duh duh….)**

"There we go…all done! Thank God I was able to wash everything out….That orange juice out"

Rima immediately shot Natarle and hard look as Natarle jumped lightly when she knew what she had must done.

"Orange juice? Hold it! How did you get orange juice in you hair? That's not something that can happen as an accident…."

Natarle tried to cover for Rima and said, "Oh….um you see, it's really all my fault. Relena here was helping me watch my 5-year-old daughter but my daughter was being naughty and poured orange juice into her hair."

Natarle and Rima knew that Shiki was not buying it at all so Natarle quickly tried Rima's hair and let it loose as Rima was about to grab her stuff and leave. Since Shiki's hairstylist did not start washing his hair yet, Shiki jumped up and grabbed Rima's wrist.

"You're not going anywhere….You resemble Rima WAY too much…It can't possibly be a coincidence that both of you got orange juice in your hair at the same time! You're even wearing exactly what she's wearing!"

"Senri…things do happen…It's quite possible…"

"You're Rima, aren't you…."

"What? Who's Rima?"

"Stop trying to hide….your disguise is worn out…."

"What are you talking about? WELL! Will you look at the time?! I'm late for my next shoot…"

"Hey…hold it!"

Rima pulled herself as hard as she could from Shiki's grip and ran out the door.

"Hey…Natarle, right?"

Natarle nods.

"Who IS she really?!"

"I can't tell you anything…that is personal, I'm sorry!"

"DAMN IT!"

Shiki quickly ran out the door and called his driver. 15 mins later…his driver arrived and quickly drove back to the dorm. Shiki ran into the elevator and once he arrived on the penthouse…all he saw was Rima sitting on the couch in front of the TV switching channels. Her hair was perfect and flawless.

"Oh um…hey…Sorry about before…I was just really frustrated that Saya ruined my hair an…"

"Oh so you came home to wash you hair and skip class?"

"I guess…I'm gonna take a nap…A lot of things happened today!"

"Like what…"

Rima was on the way to her room but froze when Shiki said 'like what'. Rima was totally not expecting that but she knew how to answer that.

"Things that happened between you and Saya and the fact that Saya took it out on me by pouring orange juice into my hair….ALL THANKS TO YOU!"

"Sorry about that…but you signed out at the office and left...the school." Shiki looked into Rima's brown eyes while saying that an putting emphasis on the word 'school'. Now Rima was really scared…Shiki was already VERY suspicious when he saw her at the salon but she was hoping that he would get over it.

"I…I was…we…I mean you were probably seeing things…I did sign out at the office but I came back to the penthouse. Why would I leave the school when I have all that crap in my hair, right?"

"Sure…I'm sorry about today. I didn't do anything to Saya but I guess she just despises you…"

Rima looked down, turned around, and was about to walk away but saw Shiki walk in front of her to block her way as he pulled her into an embrace. Shiki desperately and seriously whispered, "I'm sorry, Rima…really….please…"

'Shiki…It's really…"

Suddenly, before Rima finishing talking, Shiki gently slides his fingers through her hair and pulls the wig off to reveal Rima's strawberry blonde hair. Rima was speechless...

* * *

**The chapters are short....sorry about that!**

**Cliff hanger….so…what do ya think? Good? Bad? Rushed? Whatever….same process…not going to repeat it EVERY SINGLE TIME! You readers should know what to do….unless you're computer illiterate, right? Highly impossible because then you wouldn't even be able to read this…Anyways….hope you liked it!**

٩(●̮̮̃•̃)۶~ღ~Terrie~ღ~٩(●̮̮̃•̃)۶


	8. Explanation and Troubles

**Previously/Flashback:**

"_I…I was…we…I mean you were probably seeing things…I did sign out at the office but I came back to the dorm. Why would I leave the school when I have all that crap in my hair, right?"_

"_Sure…I'm sorry about today. I didn't do anything to Saya but I guess she just despises you…"_

_Rima looked down, turned around, and was about to walk away but saw Shiki walk in front of her to block her way as he pulled her into an embrace. Shiki desperately and seriously whispered, "I'm sorry, Rima…really….please…"_

'_Shiki…It's really…" _

_Suddenly, before Rima could say anything, Shiki gently slides his fingers through her hair and pulls the wig off to reveal Rima's strawberry blonde hair. All Rima did was gasp…….

* * *

_

**Terribly sorry for the late update! I got sick for the past week so couldn't really thing. Other than that, it's kind of hard to think of an explanation for Rima. Anyways….hope the explanation doesn't suck. If it does, then I'm sorry. Unless you have a better idea for me, so yeah…thank you to all those who reviewed! I'm kinda lazy to type out everyones' names so please don't get angry at me!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

"Why Rima….or should I say Relena?"

"Why what…what are you talking about Shiki?"

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about. Coming to school in a disguise? Hiding your real identity?" said Shiki then he whispered, "which looks a lot cuter…" and now back to normal tone and hiding that fact that you're a model?!"

"It's none of your business and I am not obliged to tell you anything!"

"You are living in our penthouse so I have the right to know about your background because I'm your dorm mate, I MEAN, I care about my personal safety."

"First of all, It's _the_ penthouse and second, you don't have to worry about _your _personal safety because I can ensure you that I am and I repeat I am NOT a terrorist!"

"Whatever…why are you hiding? Trying to secretly be a fan girl and seduce me?"

"Seduce? Okay…now you're going too far! I am NOT A FAN GIRL! I personally hate fans myself, that's the reason why I'm in a disguise!"

"Then why are you living in the penthouse?!"

"Because the STUPID chairman said there weren't any female dorms left due to the popularity of your STUPID fan clubs!"

"I came here to study, not attract fan clubs!"

"Why do you care so much?! We're just dorm mates!"

Shiki felt his heart get stabbed as he stammered and said, "I….I just…."

"Yo Shiki!" Before Shiki said anything else, Toki, Ichijou, and Hanabusa walked out as the elevator door opened and they all froze when they saw Shiki hugging and strawberry blond girl. Shiki felt shocked as Rima roughly pushed him away and walked to her room. Shiki tossed Rima's wig on the couch and gave Toki a death glare. Toki felt an imaginary dagger fly towards him and quickly hid behind Ichijou.

"Whoa, Shiki! Chill man! I've never seen you so angry before!" Hanabusa walked up to Shiki, looked at the wig, and continued, So that's where I've seen her before! Rima-chan is a model! I KNEW IT!"

Shiki glared at Hanabusa as he stopped and said, "I'll shut up now…."

"So…what exactly happened?" Ichijou was the only one who was composed and refrained to show his fearful look from Shiki's anger. He hid his amused yet surprised face to not anger Shiki anymore.

"Nothing…"

"Shiki…."

"No…."

"Shiki…."

"Go away Ichijou!"

"Shiki…how did you find out?"

"Well…thank Saya for the orange juice. Rima goes to the same salon as me. I followed her since she skipped school and saw her washing her hair in the secret section of the salon where its only for me and this other model. I was already suspicious at first but then I ignored it. Then, I walked in and saw Relena, you know….Rima's model name, and saw her with brown contacts. I found that funny but then I also ignored that. Then when her hairstylist was saying that she was trying to wash orange juice out of Rima's hair, I KNEW there was something sweet and strawberry going on."

"Sweet and strawberry….?"

"Oh, ugh…nevermind that, but that's how I found out!"

"Well…what now?"

"Who knows…maybe she'll stop using her disguise?"

"Wow Shiki! She must really hate you then!" Toki pointed at Shiki and laughed with Hanabusa while Shiki looked down as his hair covered his eyes.

Ichijou found out that Shiki actually likes Rima so all he said was, "Ignore Toki, Shiki. I read her profile and talked to the Chairman. She is not a fan girl and her objective was to study just like you. You both get first place so what is there to be sad about?"

"See….I think I actually like her….I don't know why."

Ichijou smiled as Toki and Hanabusa were dumbfounded and said at the same time, "YOU LIKE RIMA TOUYA!"

While they were all talking, none of them remembered that Rima was actually in the penthouse and listened too their entire conversation. In Rima's room, Rima thought, "What….Shiki….likes me? How? No….stop it Rima! You can't like him. You're not a fan girl! No! I have to stop my feelings!"

"Ne Shiki…shouldn't you really check on her? You _did_ upset her. Plus, you guys can't go on forever like this. You see each other every day and night."

"I know, Ichijou, but what can I do? I busted her disguise…"

"Just go knock on her door and apologize. You _are_ placed first like her in the school. I'm sure you're smart enough to figure something out."

"Fine…" With that, Shiki walked up to Rima's door and knocked gently. The only reply he received was, "Get lost, Shiki!"

Shiki sighed and said, "Rima…can we talk? I think there is something we have to clarify."

Rima opened the door with a bored expression and emotionless eyes met with Shiki's, technically, compassionate eyes.

"What is it that _we_ have to clarify. I thought you know everything already."

"Can we just sit and talk?"

"No…I'm listening. What do you have to say?"

"In private, I meant…"

Rima glanced at the eavesdroppers, sighed and walked into her room leaving the door open for Shiki. Shiki walked in and closed the door.

"I'm sorry about earlier and what I did. I…really hope we can be friends at least. Dorm mates can't possibly be enemies. We have to get along in some sort of way."

"Like how? What am I suppose to do now? Continue wearing my disguise? Leave the school and suddenly come back as Relena?"

"No….just be Rima. Relena doesn't exist right? Since the chairman knows about all this then just go to school without your disguise. I…You look great with your strawberry blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. Like I mean, ugh….I like your with your real appearance okay? I don't like it when you're hiding! I want to be close to you but you seem to try to shun everyone out."

Rima stepped back wordless as she thought, "He….he DOES like me, but….I can't like him back….I will only make him hate me more!"

"Shiki….I just….we can't be close! Don't you understand? I….don't want to hurt you! I have no choice….so please! I hope you understand….we…there is more to me than just my disguise and modeling. I don't want to say anything. Just…please! Don't get close to me, you will only end up….or its just….I don't know! Something bad will happen okay? Just…just don't."

"Rima…is there something wrong? Like….um…"

"No! I mean….no….it's just that ugh….yes there is something wrong. With me, not you…Shiki, I'm….I'm tired, can you please leave? Please…."

"Rima…." Shiki said and thought, "Something is definitely wrong, but what?" Shiki walked towards the door and said, "Whatever it is, I'm sorry Rima, for everything."

"Thank you…"

Once Shiki walked out, Rima started to cry but at the same time took out her phone that was vibrating the whole time Shiki was here. Rima calmed herself down in order to use her normal tone so the person on the other line would not suspect anything.

"Hello?"

"_Touya-sama…It's been a while…."_

"What does father want now?"

"_Your presence is needed for two nights."_

"Why?! What has he done that deserves to have me present?!"

"_Touya-sama….please calm down. Mr. Touya is having a banquet for him and his fiancé."_

"What…..his fiancé? Wow…after getting divorced with mother he's already getting married again? What kind of man and father is that?!"

"_I'm sorry Touya-sama. You have no choice, your presence is mandatory. Mr. Touya has the right to control your life currently as he is still your father and after your parents' divorce, he has taken over half control of your life."_

"Damn it!"

"_We will have a car ready for you tomorrow so we can take you to your fitting. The banquet rehearsal is tomorrow and the banquet will be held the day after. We will see you soon. Good-bye."_

Rima hanged up and threw her phone as hard as she can on to her bed. Rima walked out to the patio, slid down the wall beside the door and cried.

_**~Next morning in class~**_

Rima was in her own dreamland as the teacher was talking and she was not noticing Shiki's worried look at her.

Shiki nudged her but she just looked the other way and pretended to listen to the teacher.

Shiki stood up and walked out the door. Once Rima saw him walk out, she sighed and looked at the teacher. After Shiki walked out, two men in black walked in as Rima walked up to the teacher and showed him a dismissal stamp. The teacher nodded as Rima left with an annoyed look on her face. Just as she walked out, Shiki was on his way to the door as Rima glanced at Shiki and looked away but Shiki gave her a desperate look hinting: "What is happening?"

* * *

**HA! Done! Yay me, not….can't think of what to write for chapter 7. Well…guess you guys are just going to have to accept it. T~T I'm all out of ideas for Rima's explanation and stuff. Though I have from here on to the end planned out….(kind of) Anyways! As a faithful reviewing and reader, you know what authors like! Review! Pls and Thank you~!**

٩(●̮̮̃•̃)۶~ღ~Terrie~ღ~٩(●̮̮̃•̃)۶


	9. The Banquet Troubles

**I'm sorry for not reviewing everyone~! My internet connection was down for some weird, STUPID reason! Anyways…special thanks to the following people!**

Georgisakura

Shikixrimaxforeva

Hellopanda23

Supercherryninja

Chris LaFey

PinakaFaltizan

baByguRLvAmPil4

sangoyasha

**Thank you soo much for your reviews guys~! I totally love you! (Like not physically LOVE but mentally…) HEHE. I would like to give a MAJOR ACKNOWLEDGE to the following person.**

**Chris LaFey**

**If it wasn't for this AMAZING person, I would have never though of the excuse for Rima's disguise. ALSO! Thank you to those who gave me amazing ideas! I will try to incorporate then if I can. Anyways…Here's the next chapter after a LONG while…

* * *

**

**~In Rima's car~**

"Rima-sama, I'm glad you decided to cooperate. You father would be glad to see you."

"Yet I won't be glad to see _him_"

The man in the front passenger seat cleared his throat and said, "Very well, we are heading back to the mansion. The fitters and designers have created a few dresses for you. They need your exact measurements so you can look perfect."

"Whatever…"

"It is my pleasure, my lady."

**~Back at School~**

"WHOA….who do those people think they are? 'Men in black'…phfft! They don't have the right to do anything! PLUS, why did my 'future' girlfriend leave with them?!"

Toki stood up and complained to everyone but Shiki glared at Toki while Ichijou laughed and said, "_your_ girlfriend?"

"Of course she's going to…." Before Toki could finish, Shiki stood up and walked out the door leaving his dark, SCARY aura behind. Toki and everyone shivered at the feeling of his aura.

**-Shiki POV-**

Damn….where is she?! Who are those people….Rima looked depressed and unwilling. I can tell....WAIT! Do those people know who secret too? What are they going to do with her?!

*_ring buzz ring buzz*_

"Senri here…."

"_Senri-hunny….are you free right now?"_

"Depends…."

"_Well…I need you to go to the salon…"_

"Whhhyy……"

"_Your father's friend is getting married and there is a rehearsal tonight. He expects you to be there."_

"Fine….What time?"

"_The banquet will be held at 7:00pm tonight, I want you to be at the salon by 5:00pm today. It's already 4 so GET GOING!"_

"Okay OKAY! I understand, mother…"

Banquet...I didn't here anything about father's friend…Whatever…

~**Touya Mansion~**

"Welcome back, Lady Rima…" As Rima walked in, the butler and her maids greeted her warmly.

"Thank you everyone."

"This way, my lady…" The butler bowed as he led Rima towards her room.

Once Rima arrived, there were fitters and designers waiting for her. There were over 10 dresses she could choose from…all brands….all styles….After two hours, Rima chose a black and white strapless dress that flowed to the floor. Her hair was nicely curled and fell at shoulder-length. Rima was happy to see herself like that until a knock was heard on the door.

*knock knock*

The door opened as Rima's father and her "step-family" came in…

"Rima dear…I'm soo glad you came! I was afraid you wouldn't come…." Rei—Rima's kind and loving step-mother. Age 31. Approximately 5"7. Blond hair and green eyes…

"Rei-san…It is my pleasure…."

"Enough of this…Rima you will do as I say tonight regardless…"

"Father…I will do what I want."

"I have arranged a meeting for you…I do plan to have you engaged…there will be two people you will be meeting" **(A/N don't worry…Rido is not evil…)**

"WHAT?! What year are we in? 1850s? No father!"

Rima was about to walk away but was roughly grabbed by her father…

"YOU WILL OBEY ME AND DO AS I SAY…YOU WON'T BE GOING ANYWHERE! THE BANQUET IS ABOUT TO START!"

Rei was worried about Rima as she said, "Reiko…please leave her alone…I…um…we're going to be late for the banquet. Look its already 6:30pm!"

Rei tried to pull Reiko but he didn't move and just kept his grip on Rima. Suddenly, a teenager around Rima's age walked in.

"Ah…Kaan! You're finally her, I have been expecting you!"

Rei was shocked to see Kaan as she suddenly became very worried about Rima.

"This is Rima…my lovely daughter."

Kaan walked up to Rima and looked at her from top to bottom and back up as he took her hand and kissed it. Rima tried to take her hand back but Kaan kept his grip and said, "Ah…Rima. I am honoured to meet you. I'm sure we will have a lot of fun in the future…"

"Let go…"

"No…I will be your escort at the party….._and_ tonight…."

"Let me go!" Rima was able to get out of Kaan's grip but then her father grabbed her by the neck and pushed her to the wall.

"Lee..tt…go…"

"You will belong to Kaan or Rido's son…One or the other…they are both the same…If you _dare_ defy me…I will make sure you regret it."

"Reiko…please! Stop this! This is our wedding rehearsal right? I want everyone to be happy! It's bad luck if anyone is unhappy, right? Please! Stop this for me…."

Reiko threw Rima on the floor as he walked out with Rei and Kaan.

"I'll see you later, my Rima…" Kaan winked at Rima as Rima looked away to hide her tears from everyone.

Once the three closed the door, the maids ran to Rima and comforted her. One of them said, "I'm sorry, Rima-sama…Are you alright?"

"Y..yes...It's probably 6:50pm now right?"

"Yes, my lady."

"I'm going to be late…how do I look?"

"Charming like always…"

"Thank you…."

**~At the banquet~**

"SHIKI! I didn't know you were going to be here!" Ichijou ran up to Shiki and smiled like usual

"Yeah..I didn't know either until 4…"

"Reiko-san is apparently getting married, again!"

"Again? I've never even heard of him…What's his last name?"

"Dunno…I've always addressed him as Reiko-san…"

"Oh I think that's him…"

Shiki gestured towards Reiko and Rei as they stood on the platform and spoke.

"My fiancée and I would like to thank everyone for attending this rehearsal. We are very excited for tomorrow and hope everyone will be there. Thank you"

Everyone applauded. As Reiko and Rei walked down the platform…Shiki was called by his father. Rima walked out of a double door and was escorted to her father.

As Reiko and Rima walked into a large meeting room, inside the room was Shiki and his parents on one side and Kaan on the other.

Shiki was surprised to see Rima with Reiko and knew that he just figured out another secret. Rima was the daughter of Reiko Touya, the well-known politician around the world.

"Rima…."

Rima kept her eyes away from the two parties but looked as she heard Shiki's voice…Her heart was warm yet worried because she knew that Shiki found out another secret about her.

"Rima, Kaan or Shiki will be your fiancée. You will spend time with both of them and get to know them. I will get an answer before the wedding tomorrow."

Rima looked away and sadly said, "Yes father…."

"You will be with Kaan first."

"What?! He was already in my room with you and Rei-san…"

"Doesn't matter…"

Shiki curled his hand into a fist and saw how Reiko treated Rima. He wanted to take Rima out of here but if he did, it would be disrespectful and disgrace his family.

Everyone walked out of the meeting room as Kaan pulled Rima outside towards the garden of Roses…Shiki silently followed.

"Isn't this beautiful? My future bride to be is spending her time with me…"

"I am NOT going to be your future bride!"

"Shiki will never be able to take you…I made a deal with your father. You belong to me and I can do whatever I want with you." Kaan told Rima then whispered seductively, "_even if it means going to beyond pain and pleasure…._"

"Get away from me!" Rima tried to run away but was pulled by Kaan onto the gazebo and pinned to the floor.

"tsk tsk tsk…trying to run away from me? Nice try...You know what…I can't wait till tonight. I'll just have to make you mine now so you don't even get a chance with Shiki."

**(A/N…the following will be a little inappropriate but its not something that will be rated M. I promised someone that I would include this soo please don't be mad!)**

Kaan roughly pulled Rima's arms above her head with one hand as he covered her mouth with the other and hungrily kissed Rima on the neck. Rima tried to scream but couldn't do anything but struggle with the weight on top of her. Shiki was a distance away but couldn't exactly see and hear Rima anymore so he worried and quietly walked towards them. Kaan somehow tied Rima's hands as he kept one hand on her mouth and his other started to pull Rima's dress up. Rima cried but was completely helpless. She despised her father for putting her through this, her father treated her like crap and often tried to use her as part of a deal for business but was never successful until this time. As Shiki saw what Kaan was doing to Rima, he ran up to them and punched Kaan _hard_ in the eye. Kaan fell at least a meter away from Rima and held his eye.

"Damn you Shiki. Taking something from me again? I actually enjoy this one…"

Shiki untied Rima as he held her closely and protectively. All Rima did was cry in Shiki's arms.

"I'm afraid this is mine, Kaan."

"I touched her first. Met her first. She belongs to me."

"When did you first touch and meet her?"

"This afternoon. Now hand her over so I can finish what I've started!"

As Shiki was comforting Rima, he scoffed and said, "Kaan…I have met her since the beginning of this year. I've known her for half a year. What about you? All you have was 2 hours. Plus…we've been living together. Oh right, should I inform Reiko of what you did with the deal?"

"Ha…Shiki, I have no idea what you're saying. I'm keeping my deal and taking my prize."

"You're not doing what the deal said…I've had someone do research on you for the past 30 minutes. You can go to jail for that!"

"You…DAMN you SHIKI! The girl is mine! My father will keep me from jail!"

"Oh really? Your father has already been informed _and_ you will probably receive a call just about….*ring ring* now…."

Kaan was completely pale as he ran off back into the massive rehearsal back in the mansion.

"Rima…are you alright?"

"Shiki…I'm scared. I hate this life. Damn my father…Kill me now! I can't take this anymore!"

Shiki held Rima tighter and said, "Rima…Rima! Stop it! Don't worry! I will protect you!"

"Shiki….I…"

"Rima…let me protect you…"

"Thank you…"

"Let's go home…I'm sure you really don't want to be here either, right?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

**Hmm…I didn't really like this chapter…Did it really suck? I think it was really bad….Anyways…I'll be waiting for your reviews people!**

**~Terrie~**


	10. Music? Revised

**I'm glad everyone liked the previous chapter! I really hate Kaan as well! I'm sorry that I had to write something like that…it creates a twist in the story, right? So sorry about that! Though I have some bad news about the following chapter…Read to see what bad things come about before Shiki and Rima! **

**Special thanks to those to reviewed the previous chapter! I hope you guys will continue to read until the end.**

**I suppose the music idea came from "La Corda D'oro"....I didn't know that at first soo I'm sooo sorry!**

**

* * *

**

_**Flashback of last night after they left.**_

_**In the drive back to the dorm, Shiki and Rima were completely silent. Neither of them felt like talking about what had just happened. Just then, both of them said at the same time, "Hey, um…."**_

"_**You first, Rima."**_

"_**Ugh…it's alright, you can go first."**_

"_**Rima…."**_

"_**Fine….well, I…I just…Let's keep the fiancée thing aside. It's…really not fair to you that you have to be involved in my little….um…predicament."**_

"_**Predicament…that's lovely…very…." As Shiki finished, he tried to hold back his laughter but ended up giving a slight chuckle and coughed to cover it, but Rima saw that….**_

_**During the rest of the ride, Rima was complaining and lightly pushed Shiki as Shiki continued to chuckle. Once they arrived at the front lobby, Rima's face grew serious again and said, **_

"_**Shiki….don't laugh! I'm serious…I can't possibly get you involved."**_

"_**Rima…by now…do you still…."**_

"_**I'm sorry…I...I really love being your dorm mate and friend, it has nothing to do with that! I don't want my…father…to do anything irrational to you."**_

"_**Rima…Remember I said I would protect you? Remember? Can you tell how I fee…"**_

_**Before Shiki could finish, Rima interrupted him and said, "WELL! Good night, Shiki-kun. It's really late now, school tomorrow remember? Again, I'm sorry I got you involved…."**_

_**With that, Shiki stood in the penthouse and watched Rima walk, once again, gracefully to her room.**_

_**~Next day in class~**_

Rima's eyes were always everywhere but never on Shiki. Shiki knew Rima was avoiding him but didn't know why and the fact that Rima received a call in the morning.

"Good morning, class! Today we have a new student. His name is Kaan Hirotaki. Please welcome him warmly!"

Rima kept her eyes out the window while Shiki's eyes shifted from a worried gaze on Rima to a death glare at Kaan.

Kaan looked at Shiki and gave him a smile that said, "I've come to take back what's mine."

Shiki flashed on of his unique smiles that with the meaning "I want to see you try" behind it.

Suddenly, the entire room got extremely cold and dark as thunder was sent between Shiki and Kaan. Rima felt the tense atmosphere and simply put a hand on Shiki's. ** (Remember back in shapter 1, Rima sat beside Shiki?) **Shiki immediately stopped as the room became warm and bright again. As was settled near the front beside Saya. As everything was settled, Ms. Delacroix announced that the students be quiet and said, "Okay, so starting today, all of you will be studying music and playing an instrument."

The entire class became excited and the chatter got louder but Ms. Delacroix raised her hand to quiet them and continue, "There will only be a limited number of choices so hope you're lucky."

After an hour of organizing, everyone was settled. Shiki and Rima both got the violin, Kaan got the saxophone, Ichijou got the flute **(I don't know about you guys, but I found this hilarious…)** Toki came down with the trumpet, and finally, Yuuki and Kaname acquired the clarinet. While that was settled, everyone moved to a designated rehearsal room. Once everyone started, an hour later, the noise was terrifying! In their own rooms, Shiki, Rima and friends thought, "Oh dear…this semester is going to be _looong_….."

**~A week later~**

Instead of practicing in their designated rooms, everyone was told to stay in the class hall.

"Okay…so it's been a week of practicing and now we're having a pop performance session right now!" Ms. Delacroix gave a delighted appearance, however, in her head she thought, "I shouldn't have done that…..hmm…where are those earplugs?"

Everyone in the class became nervous as they set up their instruments while some complained saying, "AWWWWW I didn't really practice much!" "That's not fair?!" "NOOO!!!" etc….etc….etc….

"Now now now….no complaining! Like I said, it's a pop performance session! Just do your best! First off we have Toki."

Toki stood up confidently as he walked towards the front of the class.

_**~Ms. Delacroix's POV~**_

He's not bad….in fact, he's quite good. I'm impressed….I've found my candidate number 1. I guess I might not be needing those earplugs anymore…

Let's see….who's next? I looked down at the _long_ list on my desk and said, "Okay….next we have Ichijou on the flute."

Of course, my class was always encouraging and cheered for everyone who is up next. Before and after each performance, they would give the performer a friendly applause. As Ichijou started, he was simply amazing! In probably less than a week he sounds almost like a professional. Beside his name, I signed, candidate number two. Now I just need five more students.

"Thank you very much Ichijou! We now have Yuuki and Kaname playing a duet." Once they started, wow….my class was completely in awe. It's like they've never seen anyone play a duet before.

After 5 minutes, their duet was finished…more amazing candidates. Simply fabulous.

"Next up! We have Kaan on the sax…Let's see what our new student can do…!"

As he started playing, his sax solo was surprising. Wow…he's really not bad….unexpected from a new student. Another one has been found! Now its down to the final two….This is going to be a difficult final decision.

After 6 minues, FINALLY! It's over….that was like the longest song ever! Hmmm….let's see who's up next.

"Excellent work Kaan! Next up we have Shiki. Please gi…." What the hell….before I can even finished, the girls in the class squealed and giggled and cheered for the emotional Shiki. How rude…though I understand, poor guy.

"Well…I guess I don't have to tell the class anything else, begin whenever you like Shiki."

All he simply did was nod as he lifted the violin towards his neck. Once he started playing….we were all astonished! He was a natural genius. I have never heard anything as amazing as that! YES! One more to go….Once he finished, the entire class wooed and made thunderous applauses. He must have practiced a LOT. "Shiki…how often do you practice…."

"30 mins?"

His answer surprised me….30 mins? It's either he's lying or he is simply a genius…

After 2 hours….I finally got through the entire class but one performer and still can't find my last candidate! Well…I hope Rima will show me her skills and become my last candidate….

As Rima walked up as graceful as usual, many of the guys in class was awed by her appearance while the girls glared at her and was jealous that she got the only other violin with Shiki.

Whatever she did….I was amazed! She played the sweetest yet saddest song ever! I wanted to cry….It was simply touching….just like Shiki…she is AMAZING! FINALLY MY LAST CANDIDATE! I think she and Shiki are the best….BUT I'll never know until the final results…

"Thank you for performing, everyone. I hope many of you enjoyed the show and saw haw your peers played and performed. I hope some of you will learn from this and some of you will continue to excel. I'm very proud of some of you. There will be a music festival and I have chosen seven of you to participate in this festival. The list will be posted tomorrow in the foyer, I hope you will take a look." Well. With that, I dismissed the class as I brought my hopes up and went to post the list as everyone was headed back to their dorms. I hope the ones I have chosen will do their best and not slack off…My my…I'm take chances…high risks, oh dear.

_**~In the penthouse~**_

"Rima, why is that…person at our school?"

"If I knew the reason, I would have told you…"

"Your bastard of a father didn't tell you?"

"He called the morning before _he_ can to school."

"So you do know…"

"No I don't."

"Whatever, we better not get ourselves into some sort of dispute."

"Yeah…I didn't know you could play the violin so well?"

"I didn't know _you_ could play either…"

"You didn't answer my question…"

"phfft…you didn't answer mine Riiiimmmmaa….chan"

"I asked first…"

"Fine, fine….I use to play violin, now you."

"I used to love the violin until my so-called father and my mother got divorced…"

"What happened between them?"

Rima looked away from Shiki as her bangs covered her eyes. Shiki knew he asked the wrong thing and immediately changed it and said, "So…I wonder who Ms. Delacroix chose for the music festival? I'm pretty sure you got in…you were honestly amazing."

"Really? Thanks I guess…you were really good too. Very musical. Well, I'm quite tired…I'll see you in the morning. Night, Shiki."

"Rima…I'm sorry about asking you abo…."

"Don't worry about it Shiki…I'm alright. Don't worry…"

* * *

**Well…I'm so sorry about the late update…I hope none of you will hate me! I hope you liked this chapter…It's completely different from what happened in the previous chapter…creates more plot, suspense, and conflicts. I hope you enjoyed it! Once again, you guys know how every author likes it, right? Just clicked the button below!**

**~Terrie**


	11. The Result and The Photo Shoot

**Well guys…I feel like I'm running out of ideas so I'm sorry if this story doesn't really go on very well…It might start to sound horrible but I hope you guys won't hate me for it~**

**Anyways…I will be writing a new fanfic pretty soon. It should be more organized and well-structured.**

**Anyways…Here we go on with this chappie~**

**Oh right, sorry if I didn't reply some of your reviews people. I'm getting kinda lazy to do that~ Sorry~

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**~The Next Morning~**

This morning, Rima was extremely pissed off at everything because last night, she left her curtain open so she was woken up by the radiating sun at 5:30am. It is currently 7:00am yet there is still an hour and 20 minutes before classes start.

**Rima POV**

Stupid….stupid….stupid…stupid…stupid….*repeats* I walked out my door and closed it silently making sure I don't wake Shiki up. Though, he's probably awake already….that guy and his gel. Phhfftt….Slowly…calm calm calm…I'm calm

"Oh hey..didn't know you were up"

*flinch* Oh crap, table, *trips* oh no…the fall…

**Normal POV**

Rima was startled by Shiki when he greeted her before she didn't expect him to be out of his room early. As Shiki called her, Rima didn't see the low coffee table and tripped over it. She closed her eyes expected the fall however the only thing she felt was her self being pulled into a warm chest.

"Oi, you okay? Pay attention to where you're walking…"

Rima blushed but luckily Shiki could see because her face was buried in his chest when he caught her in a standing position since she was like a head shorter than him.

"Oh..ugh..yeah…Thanks." Rima slightly pushed away from Shiki's arms but only found herself stuck.

"You can let go now…"

"I don't want you to fall…"

"Shiki…its alright, I'm already standing, aren't I?"

With that, Shiki released Rima as they walked into the kitchen for breakfast. Like usual, Shiki was cooking something for the both of them as Rima was setting the table and getting drinks till suddenly…

*Ring…vibrate….ring…*

Rima answered her cell and walked out of the kitchen into the patio. Shiki simply glanced at her then continued his cooking.

**~Outside on the patio~**

"Hello?"

"_Rimmaaa…..It's Makoto."_

"Did you schedule a photo shoot for today?"

"_Yes…however, you will be shooting with a partner this time."_

"Who is it?"

"_You'll see when you come…"_

"Fine…what time?"

"_6pm."_

"Alright, I'll be there…call Aoi for me, okay?"

"_Sure! See you later then!"_

Rima heavily sighed and went back to the kitchen for breakfast. Once she got in, everything was all on the table and Shiki was sitting and reading his book.

"Hey…sorry about that."

"eh…no worries. Let's eat, we've got 30 minutes."

"Alright."

**~In class~**

"Morning class! I hope everyone saw the list, did you?"

25% of the class nodded while the remaining 75% were just giving Ms. Delacroix an apologetic smile.

"Well, then, since _many_ of you didn't read the list like I asked, then I'll be nice and tell you who I have chosen for the music festival. The people are: Ichijou, Kaan, Kaname, Yuuki, Toki, Shiki, and Rima. Please give them a round of applause for their excellent achievement."

The entire class was filled with thunderous applauses as all the fan girls of the guys were squealing and jealous of Yuuki and Rima.

"Okay okay! That's enough. The seven of you will be participating in the first round with 5 other schools. All of you will be against each other so don't feel sorrow if you win."

As class went on, everyone was bored as usual trying to pay attention to the lecture that is being given. Some of the students were listening intently while some others were too busy paying attention to different people around the class.

Finally as class was over, the seven contestants were asked to stay behind for a quick meeting.

"Honestly, I think I've made the wrong choices to put great friends together, however, you guys were the only ones that excelled in the performance. We can't have terrible people representing Fidelity Academy. I really hope I haven't done anything that will destroy your friendship."

None of them knew what to say, whoever, Kaname decided that he should say something.

"Don't worry, Ms. Delacroix. We're all sure that your decision is the best. We won't disappoint you _AND_ nothing will happen to our friendship. I can assure you upon that."

Ms. Delacroix simply nodded and dismissed the gang.

"Guys…no matter what, NOTHING will ruin our friendship."

"I personally agree with Ichijou-san…we've been great friends, right? It can't possibly be broken by some competition, right?"

"Ah….Yuuki-san. I didn't know I've become friends with everyone, looks like we're all closer than I though."

"This doesn't concern you, Kaan."

"Of course it does, Shiki-_kun_. I am part of this massive friendship group meaning, I am as close to Rima as you are."

"Well! Shiki, Kaan, let's not cause any drama to occur around the school. Let's return to our dorms and practice. I'm sure we're all going to have to practice a lot if we're going to be competing with other schools."

"We'll deal with this another time…"

"Anytime Senri, I'll see you later Rima…"

Rima pulled Shiki roughly with her and dragged him out the door.

"Rima…"

"…"

"Rima…"

"…"

"Oi stop it, Rima."

"..? *stops*"

"What's wrong…."

"Oh…um, nothing. Just over reacting, sorry. Oh right, I won't be home till 9 today. I have something scheduled today. So see ya!"

"Hey Ri…….ma….Sheesh, she's in a hurry. I was going to tell her that I wont' be home till 9 as well."

Rima ran towards the parking lot and waved to Aoi as he opened the door for her to get in.

**~At the studio~**

"Riiiimmmaa-chan! You're early so your partner isn't here yet…"

"So who's my partner?"

"It's the one and only Se…."

"RIMA! It's good to see you here!"

"Hello mother, its good to see you too. So you were saying Makoto?"

"Oh I actually don't want to tell you yet. You can find out when you take the pictures. Go get changed and take that _wig_ off…It's hiding your natural beauty."

"Ha…ha….very funny."

"We'll talk on the way to the change room, Rima."

"So….How is everything going, mother?"

"Fantastic like usual. What about you? Anything new at school?"

"We _do_ have a new student that just transferred in a week ago."

"Really? What's ITS name?"

"ITS name is Kaan…pathetic bastard."

"Something wrong with him…'

"You heard about father's engagement party, right?"

"Yeah…it was spread around like a disease."

"He wants me to get engaged…"

"WHAT?! What gives _him_ the right?"

"His 'parental custody' right…."

"Damn him…oh Rima, I'm so sorry!"

"No…no…mother don't say that."

"Who did you ask you to get engaged to?"

"Well…that Kaan is one of them and Shiki Senri."

"Senri huh….he's a great boy Rima…one of the most handsome males I have ever seen I have to say. What about Kaan, you sound like you don't like him very much."

"Don't like him very much? I totally despise him. He tried to rape me!"

"Oh my, are you okay?"

"Ya…thank god Shiki came and saved me."

"So who did you end up choosing…"

"I would choose Shiki, of course, but….I don't really want him to get involved in our family dispute. It's not fair…"

"Do you like him?"

"Of course I don…I…I'm not quite so sure actually."

"Young love….its bittersweet."

"Mother! You're not helping!"

As the got into the change room…Rima grabbed the paper on the make-up desk that told her the theme of the shoot as she walked into her walk-in closet. This time, the theme was summer love.

"So that's why she wanted to do a couple shoot. It's 'summer love'. Hey mother, would you happen to know who my partner is?"

"Nope…Makoto said she wanted to surprise you."

"I don't like her surprises…"

"Well, don't worry, she won't find any mean or nasty."

"I hope…"

"I'm going to return to my office. If you need anything, give me a call or drop by."

"Alright, bye mother!"

**~30 minutes later~**

"Rima….finally! You're done changing! That dress looks beautiful on you!"

Rima walked into the studio dressed in a baby blue summer dress that flared at the bottom around her knees. She was wearing white 3-inch heels to match the dress along with a white headband that had a white bow on the left. Her hair was curled at left loosely hanging on her shoulders.

"Well…these heals are annoying…"

"Well it suits the dress so you're going to have to live with it! *giggles*"

"So where's my 'so-called one and only' partner?"

"He came 15 minutes ago and he should be coming out of the change room ANY time soon."

"Here comes the fateful moment…."

"There he is! HEY hurry up….this girl here is getting impatient!"

The mysterious guy slowly was dressed in a casual dress shirt where the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He wore car-washed ripped jeans along with white converse to match his 'summer' look.

Rima looked at the guy intently but couldn't see his face because the area away from the shoot area was dimmed to keep the main light focus on the stage. Once the guy walked into the light, Rima's eyes widened at the person who she was going to do the couple shot with…

* * *

**Wow…the suspense…take a guess people! Who does Rima have to go a shoot with?**

**~Terrie~**


	12. Romance

**Well! Thank you to all those who read and reviewed my story! Major thanks! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Anyways…I have to say, after this update, I MIGHT (just might…..) not update probably until August because I will be attending advanced courses during July so I'm going to be VERY busy! I'm so sorry though! I hope you guys won't hate me and not read my story anymore!**

**In order for some parts of this chapter to not be confusing:**

**The talking goes like this:**

**Shiki**

Rima

* * *

**Chapter 11**

As Rima's eyes widened, Makoto smiled mischievously as the mysterious figure walked beside her.

"S…sh…shiki….w..wha….what are you doing here?!"

"**Who knows, I was called for a couple photo shoot…I was going to tell you that I won't be home till 9 as well but you ran off before I could tell you."**

"How was _I_ suppose to know?"

"**Well you're just too impatient to listen to what I had to…."**

"am not…."

"**are too…"**

"not…N-O-T…..not!"

"**A-R-E…are TOO!"**

"NOT"

"**TOO"**

"NOT"

"**NOT**"

"TOO!...eh…I mean…."

Shiki raises his eyebrow and smirks as Rima turns around to hide her blush and says, "Let's just get this over with, Makoto….NOW! N-A-O!

"Fine fine dear….come on Senri, I want you guys to look like a lovey-dovey summer couple! You two are just soo cute and perfect for each other!"

On stage, there was a green screen and a single swing…Through the camera, the green screen created a scenario that illustrates the swing attached to the cherry blossom tree with roses surrounding it. It was a complete fit for the summer theme.

"Okay…so this is what I want. Rima, you're sitting on the swing and Shiki will be around her always! First, you will wrap your arms around her, got it?"

"Do we have a choice?"

"**Ya…"**

Rima, as usual, gracefully sat on the swing as her summer dress flared around the seat. Shiki walked behind Rima and wrap his arms lovingly around Rima's neck as his head rested on her shoulders. Rima flinched at the contact as Shiki's cologne was _very_ distracting…

"Okay, Rima, I want you to lean you head on Shiki's head…"

Rima slowly leaned towards Shiki as his grip tightened around her.

"Ne…Shiki, you're holding on too tight."

"**Really? I just wanted to make sure I can hold onto you…you smell nice."**

Rima's eyes shifted from Shiki's head towards the camera as Makoto was busy snapping shots from different angles.

"Okay! That was beautiful! I think I'm in tears….Alright, on to the next photo. Stage crew! I want the sing off, NOW! Alright, so next, Rima, I want you to hold this white umbrella….there will be cherry blossom petals falling on you, Shiki, I want you to get under the umbrella with Rima. I want you two to look at each other as though you are actually a lovey-dovey couple who is deeply in love."

As they finished positioning themselves, Shiki and Rima started into each others' emotionless eyes as Makoto continued with the snapping of pictures. Shiki and Rima were both lost in each other's eyes as the stage crew sprinkled cherry blossom petals onto them. All they could do was stare at each other…

"OKAY! Now onto the last photo! –Neither Shiki nor Rima moves or flinches- hey you two! We're done the second set!"

Rima and Shiki snapped out of their trance as they set up for the last set.

"So this last one will be the prized photo…I want you, Rima, to lie on the grass, which will be a mat in your case because you're on a green screen, then Shiki I want you to hover over her with hands on either side of her head surrounding her."

"**What…"**

"What kind of a picture is this?"

"It's my creation and I like it! –smiles with pride- now get to it!"

Shiki and Rima were both uncomfortable in their position as Makoto was taking pictures. Their eyes never met as they were both facing opposite sides.

"Will you two look at each other?! You couldn't keep your eyes off each other during the second set and now you're can't even look at each other?!"

As their eyes met unwillingly, the feeling came to them again. Once again, their eyes were locked…As Makoto was saying random words like, "Perfect! , Lovely!, Simply stunning!, CUTE!" Shiki slowly leaned in and kissed Rima. Rima was shaken with shock as her eyes widened…One of Shiki's hand held Rima's head as the other one was still beside her head to support himself. Makoto and the stage crew froze as they saw Shiki and Rima….Makoto eagerly took pictures as the stage crew were in awe. Rima eventually relaxed and returned Shiki's kiss. Rima wrapped her arms around Shiki's head as they kissed passionately on the stage. As they finished kissing, both Shiki and Rima blushed and stood up from facing away from each other. Makoto walked up to both of them and said, "I can totally tell that you two were meant for each other…go get changed now. It's getting late…"

On the way to the change room, neither Shiki nor Rima talked to each other. Shiki felt bad and decided to start a possible conversation.

"Hey…ugh Rima. Sorry…"

Rima didn't look at him but continued to walk.

"I….we should get back to the penthouse, its getting really late, Shiki."

"Why are you avoiding it?"

"Avoiding what?"

"You know what…"

"Rima…what are you afraid of?"

"Nothing…"

Rima attempted to walk away from door that led to Shiki's change room but Shiki suddenly pulled her into his change room, closed the door, and pinned Rima to the door. He released her wrists as he held her head and kissed her fiercely.

"mmmm…Sh…mmm..ki…sto…..mmmm..p!"

Shiki continued to kiss her until he felt tears sliding down his cheeks. He knew he had gone too far and Rima was crying. He pulled back and simply hugged Rima as she cried.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that…"

"No…It's…It's not that…its just…I'm…I'm scared…"

"Of what?"

"Father…he sent people to follow me…what can I do?"

"Rima…look at me…"

Shiki wiped Rima's tears with his thumb as Rima looked at him with sad eyes.

"I told you I would protect you, right?"

"But…it…"

"Do you still not understand? I….Io…"

**-BAM BAM BAM BAM-**

Shiki became extremely frustrated and yelled, "WHAT?!"

"_ah…ugh….Senri-kun, I just wanted to…um…tellyouthatyourrideisherebye!"_

Shiki closed his eyes and calmed himself down.

"What were you saying?"

"Nothing….I…look…I will be standing by your side always, I promise."

Rima's eyes lost hope as her bangs covered her eyes.

"Well…then I'm just going to change and go, I'm sure my driver is here…I'll see you back at the penthouse."

"Ri…"

"See ya…."

After 30 min, Rima and Shiki both arrived at the lobby at the same time as they entered the elevator together.

"**Hey…"**

"Hey…"

"**So…how's the violin coming?"**

"It's good…"

-DING-

"um…good night…see you tomorrow."

Rima headed for her room as Shiki grabbed her wrist and hugged her from behind.

"**Rima…I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you that 'I love you'. I worry about you everyday. When you're not around me, I wonder where you are and what you're doing. I want to be by your side to fight and protect you!"**

"Shii.i…ki…."

Rima started to sob again as she turned around and hanged her arms around Shiki's neck and cried into his chest. Shiki embraced her protectively as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love you as well….I just don't want father to hurt you…he will do whatever he wants even if it means brutality!"

"**Your father can't do anything to me. I promise…"

* * *

**

**OMG~ I'm sorry it has to end here and that it was soo short…I think I'm gonna cry…I can't really think anymore…I, honestly, found the idea of this chapter really emotional and touching…sorry…I hope I get lots and LOTS of reviews during the month of July! I hope I can still write and possibly upload a chapter for either this story or my other one…if some of you haven't read my other fanfic, I really want you to read it and give me some feedback, okay?**

**~Terrie**


	13. It's out

**Hai everyone! I'm back from my awful time in my courses! My summer officially starts today and I can finally update quicker until school starts again in September….. ANYWAYS! Major thanks to those who continued to PM me and review my stories! I truly thank you guys for adding me or my story to your favourites list!**

**HOWEVER, I have to make sure you guys know about **_toothsomeghoul_, **she is my amazing online sister! Her stories are also amazing too! So I hope you guys will take time to read them!**

**Oh right! I will update my other story probably next week so be on the look-out for it! I hope those who haven't read it yet take time to read it and give me some feedback!  
**

**Anyways! On with chapter 12!

* * *

**

_**~The Next Morning~**_

The sun was shining brightly as Shiki and Rima both woke up with a beautiful smile on their face.

**SHIKI POV**

I wonder how Rima is feeling…Are we considered to be dating? This is cheesy but I _did_ confess to her, SHE CONFESSED BACK! YES! But does it mean she's my…

**IN RIMA'S ROOM AND RIMA'S POV**

I took a nice hot steamy shower this morning. Today feels like its going to be the best day of my life! Wait…how does Shiki feel….he confessed to me yesterday…I confessed back...Does that mean we're together? Now now…where's that wig and disguise of mine….

**NOBODY'S POV**

It was as though it was a cue but Shiki and Rima both walked out of their room as the clock strikes 7AM.

"Morning"

"Good morning, Shiki…" **Soo we're back to our normal selves now I guess…**

"So..uh…how was your sleep last night?" **Wow…I'm such an idiot…all of that happened last night and I'm asking her about her sleep?**

"Good….I suppose"

"That's nice to hear…let's eat breakfast. I called someone last night to come at six in the morning to cook breakfast for us."

"haha *giggles* Got bored of cooking already huh…."

"Well….*scratches head* sorta….."

During the entire meal, neither Shiki nor Rima talked or even looked at each other. Both of them were reading a book. A BOOK! How can they be reading a book when they have more important things to talk about.

_7:45AM_

"Ne..shiki, we better get going or else we're going to be late…"

"Yeah…let's go."

As Rima was finishing the last page before she closes her book, Shiki stood up and walked in front of her with one hand behind his back and the other towards Rima. Rima did not notice this until Shiki's shadow hovered over her. Rima looked up straight into Shiki's eyes and she blushed lightly from the shock.

"May I take the hand of the lovely _top_ model Rima Touya and humbly ask her to be my girlfriend?"

"What if I said no?"

"Then I'll skip class and cry in bed all day…"

"And if I said yes?"

"Then I wouldn't let you go _quote_ till death do us part_ close quote_"

"Awww Shiki..I didn't know you knew how to recite a play…"

"Ha…guess that's the great side of me…so?"

"I hate it…."

Shiki's face was shocked as his hopes began to fall, but then…"

"I would hate it if I rejected this offer!"

Shiki laughed heartily as Rima puts her hand into his palm and Shiki tightens his grip. Shiki grabs both violins as they head towards the elevator. However, in the middle of the way, Rima stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Give me a sec…"

Rima let go of Shiki's hand as she walks towards the bathroom and locks the door. She reaches her arms carefully towards her head and pulls off her wig as her strawberry blonde hair falls down just below her shoulder blades. Rima takes her contacts out revealing her cyan blue eyes and throws the wig and her disguise into the garbage can. From the drawer, she takes out two black silk ribbons and ties her hair up into two pigtails. Without her knowing, Shiki had been always standing outside beside the door waiting for her to come out. As she came out, Shiki was about to grab her hand again but stood still in awe. Rima smiled as Shiki was mesmerized by Rima's natural, true identity and her flawless face and smile. Shiki grinned as her kissed Rima's head, took her hand, and walked into the elevator.

**~Near the gates of the school~**

Shiki and Rima were, honestly, freaked out by the noise today because all the girls in the school saw Shiki's couple shoot Photo with the _model Relena_ where they kissed passionately and they were all dying from broken hearts and questions. There were guards and standing poles put around to control the girls. Saya and her group were standing at the main door waiting for Shiki to come.

As Shiki opened the door for himself, the massive population of fan girls began to scream and squeal. In the car, Rima rolled her eyes as Shiki stepped out and shivered. The fan girls were bombarding Shiki with questions about the kiss and his possibility of having a secret girlfriend. Shiki sighed as he turned around and held out his hand for Rima. As Rima stepped out, the crowd noise was slowly dying as they saw the top female model in Japan, Relena, come out of the car. Many of the fan girls were devastated, some WANTED to kill 'Relena'.

Rima sighed as she and Shiki walked hand-in-hand down the little open section made by the fan girls and came face-to-face with Saya. Saya turned into her crazy 'whore' mode and tried to pounce on Shiki but Shiki turned to the side so she ended up falling on to the ground. Rima giggled silently as Saya glared at Rima.

"Shiki-kun! I missed you! Why is _she_ here? I thought she was your model partner…"

"Tch, my model partner is not necessarily just my model partner. She can tell you why she's here if she wants."

Shiki pulled Rima along as they brushed past Saya, everyone was whispering about how Shiki didn't answer Saya properly and how he now had a new girlfriend.

**~In the classroom~**

Ms. Delacroix walked in and greeted the class as she noticed that Rima wasn't present and noticed her model form. (**Oh yes, the teacher knew about Rima's disguise)**

"Good morning class!" –looks around- "…where is Rima-chan?" Ms. Delacroix looked a Rima with the 'I-want-an-explanation' look

Rima stood up and walked up to the front as most of the girls were looking in awe while some were glaring at her.

Rima whispered into the teacher's ear as Ms. Delacroix nodded and simply said, "Ah…I see. I'm glad to have the real one then!"

The class gasped as they heard that as the murmuring began once again.

Rima stood before the class as Ms. Delacroix silenced the class.

"So I see that everyone has noticed the change now, right? So this _could_ get confusing but bear with me. As all of you are aware that Senri Shiki and I are modeling partners, but now we're closer than partners _obviously. _(In Rima's thoughts: so don't try to get close to him anymore…or else…) But the main thing I have to say is that I am actually Rima Touya. Yes, I am the top female model in Japan. Relena is a new name I used because I didn't want to live through annoying fans and love letters. This is my actually appearance where the eyes and hair colour were simply contacts and wigs. Okay? Glad you know now…so PLEASE give me a BREAK! So that's it…"

Shiki laughed at the end as Rima glared at him as she was walking back to her assigned seat beside him. Kaan on the other hand was in shock yet he was grinning as he now thought of a new plan to get Rima.

* * *

**Sorry about the **_**really**_** short chapter! I really wanted to update because I feel really REALLY bad for not updating while I was at school! Anyways…that was chapter 12. It was probably the worst chapter in the story but that's what happens when you don't update for **_**centuries**_**, right? Hope you'll forgive me for that! I kinda lost the idea for what I was going to write a month ago…so…the rest of this story might possibly be a BIT different that how I originally planned it! **

**Thx for reading again!**

**~Terrie**


	14. What happens now?

**Wow…..I'm terribly sorry for the long delay….I got sick for like 2 weeks and had so much to catch up on in school and there's all this junk happening at school I never had anytime to even work on my stories! Anyways….I'm truly sorry for not updating!**

**Special thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter! I hope I will still receive the same acknowledgement and support even if some of you are probably pissed off at me!**

**SORRY!**

**Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**

"So now we all know that Rima-chan is actually Relena the model. Well! I'm glad that's out, I don't have to keep it anymore. Back to the music festival now…the first competition will be tomorrow and I hope those of you who were accepted are practicing! I don't want any excuses!"

As Ms. Delacroix finished talking, once again, everyone was sent to their designated rehearsal room.

**~In Saya's group's room~**

"I can't believe it! That Rima Touya is actually the model Relena! There is no way! She's just a joke! She steals my penthouse, my Shiki, and now my future husband! How dare she!"

"Saya-sama, calm down…we can think of a plan!"

"What plan?!"

"Kaan-kun….He was smirking as Rima was making her speech. He looks as though he's up to something."

"Hmm…where is he?"

"Upstairs in room 309"

"Let's go find him then."

**~In the Violin room~**

"Hey Shiki…are you prepared for the music festival?"

Shiki pulls his fingers through his hair as he said, "eh….not really….this whole idea was stupid in the first place."

Rima looks away and giggles quietly but she was still heard by Shiki.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing…"

"Rima…"

"Shiki…"

"What's so funny? You were laughing!"

"No I wasn't…"

Rima walked towards the couch sitting on the side and started to take her violin out of its case. Shiki walked over and took her case before she could finish the zipper and gently pushed it to the ground. Rima glared at Shiki but Shiki only smirked as he hovered over her.

"Shiki….I have to practice!"

"Rima…I wanna know….pwease?"

"No"

"Awww, pwetty pwease?"

"No"

"Okay then…"

Rima looked at Shiki with wide eyes because she knew that something bad was going to happen. Of course, she was right. Shiki started to tickled Rima as she was cornered on the couch.

"haha….st…haha…Shi…..hahahahahah stop it hahaha Shiki!"

"Now will you tell me?"

"No"

"I'm going to cry you know…."

"You? Cry? Really? Ooooo I wanna see!"

"Uh….maybe not, but come on Rima!"

"Fine….I just thought you looked childish…THERE!"

"Good"

**~In Kaan's practice room~**

"What do you want?" Kaan looked at Saya with a soft cool look while taking off the strap of his sax from his neck.

"You like that slut Rima, don't you?"

"She is my soon-to-be fiancé"

"What….then why is…..oh my gosh…." Saya did a girly gasp and then pretended to feel sorry for

Kaan. "You poor biscuit! **(haha….biscuit? Did I seriously just put biscuit?) **Why don't I help you get her back and you can help me get Shiki-kun?"

"Humph….I don't know what you're planning but it sounds like a deal. You're on…"

**~3 hours later at the photo studio~**

Shiki and Rima just finished a winter love scenario as they were walking towards their change….yes…._their_ change room.

"Ne, shiki….what do you think will happen now?"

"Whaddo ya mean?" Shiki mumbled with a pocky stick in his mouth while buttoning up his dress shirt.

"You know what I mean…."

"Nope"

"Shiki…."

"Rima?"

"Shiki!"

"Rima?"

"UGH!" Rima threw the ribbon she was just about to use at the mirror and started to walk out. Shiki knew he went to far so before Rima could open the wooden double door, he grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around to hug her.

"Ne, Rima….sorry….I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You knew exactly what I was talking about Shiki…."

"I didn't know you were serious and that sensitive about it. You know….Kaan was up to something when you made that speech, right?"

"Really? No wonder I felt as though there was something wrong somehow…."

"haha….innocent as always, huh?"

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!"

"haha….no….haha….thing….." Shiki continued to laugh until Rima started to glare at him. His laugh slowly died down as his face turned back to its natural emotionless. Eventually his emotionless face turned into a pout and all he said was "sorry…."

*sigh* "I'm really worried about the things that will come next. The festival…..the BIG secret revealed and….and…..*pauses and silently whispers* the stupid marriage…."

"We're both going to tie in the festival. If not, then I'll just mess up my song so you can win! As for your _big_ secret…no one's going to be able to do anything about it. If any of the idiotic males think about stealing you from me? Well….they'll be going through hell, I can guarantee that. As for the *ahem* marriage…..you're mine. Not that *cough* ba****d *cough* I won't hand you over unless I suddenly end up on my death bed."

"SHIKI! Don't say that! What if there are sudden things! What if there ar…."

Shiki put his finger on Rima's lips as he slowly leaned towards her. Rima was slightly blushing as Shiki's lips brushed her ear and whispered, "I won't ever leave you Rima….not even until you die. Even if you get tired of me, don't think you can run away either…I won't ever let you go"

* * *

**Well I guess its still kind of short….my chapters are getting shorter…..maybe during Christmas break I write a long chapter to make up for my stupid delays!**

**You guys should know how I like it…..review pretty please with whip cream and chocolate and a cherry on top! (You don't have to eat the cherry if you don't like it!)**

**Lovelots,**

**~Terrie~**


	15. The Festival part 1

**Thanks for the reviews and others guys! Sorry if I don't reply to your reviews cause I kinda got lazy….soo sorry!**

**Well, here's the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**~At School~**

After a long lesson of history, every student was half unconscious due to the boredom. Finally, Ms. Delacroix finished her lecture and began to talk about the festival. The entire class rose with excitement.

"Okay, now that everyone is awake, I think I can talk about the festival. I've put the schedule out and it's currently posted outside the Hall. The festival will be held o two separate days due to the large number of student performers. On Day 1, we have Saya…….*reads a long list of students*…"

During the long list, Shiki and Rima glanced at each other nervously hoping that their name will be on the Day 1 list.

"then we have Ichigo, Kaname, Yuuki and…..Shiki"

Shiki looked up and just looked completely shocked. Saya just grinned as she looked at Rima's worried look and thought of the plan she made with Kaan.

"Okay…do I still have to read out Day 2 performers?" The class murmured and nodded as Ms. Delacroix sighed and continued. "Fine…so on Day 2, we have…*continues the long list*…Aido, Kaan, Toki, and Rima. Everyone has to be present on both days for moral support. Day 2 performers will be in the audience or you may help in the dressing rooms before the performance. If those of you still remember about the contest, seven of you were part of it. I'm sure the seven of you remember. Well, that's all! End of class!" Ms. Delacroix grinned and was the first one to walk out of class.

"God, I hate this festival!" Shiki slammed his books on the table and looked over at Rima with major concern. To him, Rima looked as though she was about to fall apart but to others, she looked perfectly normal.

Saya walked to Shiki and clinged to him blabbing, "Shiki-kun! I can't believe we're together! I can't wait! We can practice together!"

Shiki rolled his eyes and mentally slapped himself as Rima just kept her eyes on Shiki and walked out.

Shiki saw Rima's expression and became really worried. He roughly pushed Saya away and ran after Rima. As everyone left, Saya and Kaan remained in the room.

"Well this is perfect. You're with that bitch and I'm with Shiki-kun…We make a fantastic team when it comes to getting what we desire."

"Don't speak so highly of yourself, we're not friends. We are merely comrades trying for what we desire. We are have nothing else between us afterwards."

"Yeah, yeah. As long as I can get Shiki to fall for me then you can do whatever you want with the boyfriend slash husband stealing slut."

"Good."

**~On the way to the penthouse~**

"Rima….wait….Rima!"

Rima ran faster but still, she could not outrun Shiki. Shiki was able to grab her wrist and pulled her into a hug from behind.

Rima tried to struggled out of his grip but Shiki tightened his grip and held Rima firmly. Rima was trembling as she murmured, "Shiki, I'm scared. Kaan and I are on the same day. Why? I…..I….Can we request to change? Why don't I drop out? How about I do this….what about this? Rima can do that an…."

Shiki spun her around and placed his hand behind her head and began to pet it lightly….(I have no idea how to explain it but not like the way you pet an animal).

"Sh….calm down Rima. Don't worry. I'll be there, remember? I will always be around you—to watch you, support you, protect you" Shiki leaned down towards her ear and whispered, "to stalk you, my love."

Rima pushed Shiki away and glared at his teasing. Shiki laughed at Rima's expression as Rima tried to smack Shiki. Too bad, Shiki had amazingly fast reflexes so he was able to catch Rima's light punch and held her hand. He pulled her back to the penthouse as they were both laughing the entire way.

**~The day of the festival (Day 1)~**

"Well I hope everyone had a good night's sleep cause I expect everyone to play flawlessly. Day 2 students who would like to help with dress up and make up may go to the change rooms and backstage."

Shiki and Rima silently laughed and grinned at other as Saya saw and became jealous. Kaan on the other hand came up with another plan secretly.

Everyone stood up and walked to the back theatre to prepare.

After an hour of preparation, Shiki was in his change room with Rima as he was _trying_ fixing his necktie. Shiki kept his focus on his frustration as Rima sat in a chair beside him and fed him Pocky. Shiki made a loud frustrated grunt and threw the neck tie at the mirror.

"SCREW IT! So what if I don't where a necktie. Who needs one anyways?!"

Rima giggled and tossed the box of Pocky on a coffee table and grabbed his necktie. Shiki was silently cursing at the necktie but when Rima walked up to him holding the necktie, he began to thank the necktie and was praising it in his head.

"Here, let me do it, you impatient performer"

Rima carefully tied Shiki's necktie as Shiki stared at her with awe and love. He was far to busy thinking about Rima's flawless figure and loving face that he didn't even realize that Rima was done. Rima stared at him and began to grin as she waved her hand in front of Shiki. Shiki snapped out of his daze and blushed lightly over his daze.

"Come on, Shiki, you're going to miss your own performance!"

"Who cares, I've got Rima Touya. The prettiest girl in the world who's scent of strawberries make me go crazy"

"Phfft, lets just go Mr. Heartthrob"

"Your one and only heartthrob and yours only."

"Ha…..HA……NOW LETS GO~!"

Rima dragged Shiki out of the room and sent him backstage. Rima left him there and went back to the audience from the back hall.

As she was walking, she kept thinking of Shiki's adorable face when he was struggling with the necktie and laughed to herself. She twirled around gracefully with her eyes closed as she was unaware of a black figure ambushing her from behind. Rima was roughly pushed to the wall as the black figure trapped her between itself and the wall.

**BUM BUM BUM! **

**OMG OMG! What will happen to Rima? Who can take a guess? Here's the next chappie! Its probably the best chapter since I wrote it when my teacher was talking about what Hell, Purgatory, and Heaven looked like. HAHA! Remember to review! I love you guys!**

******* *******

******* *******

******* *******

******* *******

******* *******

******* *******

******* *******

******* *******

** ***** *******

** ***** *******

** ****************

* * *

**JUST KIDDING~ I'M NOT DONE YET~~~~~**

**

* * *

  
**

"The next performer is Kuran Kaname. Please provide him a warm welcome as he presents his piece.

**~Backstage~**

"Shiiiiiiikiiiii-kuuun! My, ohhh, my! You look dashing!" Saya, dressed in a long, red gown that was strapped behind her neck, purred seductively.

Shiki mentally smacked himself and coldly replied, "Thanks…"

Saya felt and knew that Shiki was not paying attention to her so she decided to walk over as she devised a plan.

Shiki kept his attention towards Kaname's performance but Saya suddenly popped up in front Shiki and diverted his attention.

"So Shiki-kun..are you excited to performr?"

"No"

"Aww, why not? Are you nervous?"

"No"

"It's okay, I'm here for you. If you want we…"

"Get lost"

"Shiki-kun..I know you need me?" Saya 'pretended' to stress out as she was gathering attention from the other performers/students. Shiki was getting annoyed and frustrated but when Saya suddenly 'fainted'. Shiki knew that Saya planned this. He didn't even bother catching her as he simply let her fall to the ground HARD.

People were shocked by Shiki's actions but when they heard an "ow" from the 'fainted' Saya, they were all confused.

Saya's followers saw that her plan failed so they went over to help her up in order to make it look as though Saya truly fainted.

It was now Shiki's turn as he walked towards center stage. As he prepared his posture, his eyes suddenly caught Rima's _empty_ seat. He looked around the theatre and couldn't see Rima's strawberry-blond pigtails and began to feel uneasy….

* * *

**OKAY….now its actually done. I'm not going to tell you guys what happens next yet cause I want reviews! Pretty Please! Sorry I haven't been replying! I really love reading the reviews because I get too lazy to reply. I'm so sorry! I really hope you'll continue to review! I hope chapter seemed longer….I really had to cut it off or else there won't be curiously and impatience. I really did want to cut it off back there but I thought I kinda owed you guys so I added a bit more. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I honestly have no idea right now how to end this fanfic yet. So I'm actually just thinking along as I type. I'll probably be going on for a while so I hope I can get over 300+ reviews in the end!**

**Thank you so much for all the reads, reviews, favourites, etc….etc….etc….You guys are amazing! I have to next chapter written and all I have to do is type it! I'll see when I upload it~**

**Terrie =D**


	16. The Festival part 15 D

**Well, once again! Sorry for not replying some of your reviews! I kinda got lazy…..**

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys will like it!**

**I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER SO IF YOU'RE AVAILABLE, PLEASE PM ME~ =D**

**OH AND THE TITLE OF THIS CHAPTER IS SUPPOSE TO BE:**

**The Festival Part 1.5 =D**

**Here it is~

* * *

**

**~In the back hall~**

"Let me g…..mmm…….m…." Rima shut her eyes and tried to yell but the 'person' covered her mouth.

Suddenly, the person spoke and immediate, Rima recognized the voice.

"Rima, I've been waiting for this moment for us to be alone. You shouldn't ruin our _precious_ moment."

Rima opened her eyes and simply stared at the (hideous faced) Kaan. Kaan smirked at Rima's expression and released one of her arms to support himself on the wall. Rima tried to push him with her free hand but he was as solid as steel and didn't budge.

"Heh…you're still weak compared to me, Rima-chan. I'm very sure Shiki-kun won't be coming to disturb us. He's probably enjoyed and enlightened by Saya right now."

"Wha….what are you talking about?!"

"Don't you know? Shiki-kun belongs to Saya…he is most likely having an intimate session with Saya right now. He belongs to Saya just like the way you belong to me!"

Kaan pinned Rima's other hand to the wall and leaned on her body so she couldn't move. Rima's struggles were absolutely hopeless but she was also fighting with herself and her trust in Shiki. She knew that Shiki wouldn't do anything that would hurt her. She thought to herself, "He promised….Shiki Senri promised me…."

**~In the auditorium~**

Shiki has been standing prepared to play but he was frozen and completely lost in his thoughts because he was getting very worried about Rima's whereabouts.

Ms. Delacroix heard the crowd and the judges murmuring about Shiki's delay so she walked on stage towards Shiki and placed her hand on his shoulder. Shiki flinched a little and blinked at Ms. Delacroix.

"Shiki-kun, are you alright?"

Shiki came out of his trance and monotonously replied, "Oh, uh yeah sorry…"

Ms. Delacroix gave him a comforting smile and walked back to her seat. Although Shiki kept his calm poker face, his mind was not towards his playing. Shiki could still play perfectly because he was playing since he was little.

**~Shiki's POV~ (I haven't done a POV in the longest time, haha~!)**

Damn it! Where is she?! She was supposed to be here 5 minutes ago! Maybe she went to the bathroom? But she wouldn't miss my heh awesome performance.

Ugh! Why does this song have to be so long?!? End….End….measure 336…almost there! 337…338…339….and DONE! Thank god for that!

Okay…I bow, you people clap…..clap faster….judge faster……etc….etc…etc….great, now I can go!

Walking towards backstage….there's my violin case…..almost there….

**BAM!**

"Shiiiiikiii-kuun! You were amazing! Teach me how to play like that one day!"

AHAHAH! That stupid Saya is interrupting me!

I simply answered, "Saya, _please_ me…I'm in a hurry…."

"To do what? Are you booking a restaurant and hotel for us?! Already….shiki-kuun….I'm nervous though…"

"You….just please move…"

"But Shikii-kuuun, I was going to celebrate with you!" Saya's voice is sooo annoying!

What is she…..insane? Dumb? Plain Stupid? Definitely not innocent and naïve…

That's it! I can't stand this!

"Saya…are you pathetic? I have Rima….a _top sexy model_ and my girlfriend! What are you? A whore? Slut? Pig?!?"

Wow I can't believe I just said that to her….my, oh dear, Rima what have you done to me? I like it though…

"Shiki-kun…what are you talking about? Why are you talking like this? I thought you loved me. I completely forgave you for cheating on me with that slutty model!"

UGH STOP WASTING MY TIME! Get lost before I take my frustration out on you….You don't want me to make you cry…

"That bitch is too busy enjoying herself with Kaan-kun that she would rather make out with him somewhere than watch your beautiful…"

Suddenly when I heard Kaan…I knew something was wrong. I shook Saya demanding, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"I said that slut is probably having IT with Kaan-kun right now! You were just her toy Shiki-kun! Don't let her ma…"

"WHERE ARE SHE?! WHAT IS KAAN DOING TO HER?! SPEAK!"

"Why do you still care? She's having f****** affairs and doing IT with…."

I grabbed Saya's arm and flung her towards the wall. Did that hurt a bit too much? Nah…the important thing right now is finding Rima. She's in danger…Damn…I betrayed her…I let Kaan get to her…

"Shi…iki…kun…Are we going to…I'm excited! Shall I…"

"SHUT….THE HELL….UP! God dammit!"

I glared at her and punched the wall just missing her head.

"oops…I missed"

**~Nobody's POV~**

Shiki ran towards the back hall as Saya grew limp and fell to the ground trembling….

"I…Shiki….I have never seen him get angry before….Why….why that slutty whore!"

**~At the other end of the back twisty hall from Shiki~**

"STOP IT! Let me go…ah…"

Kaan pulled Rima's ribbon out and pulled her hair towards him. He smelled her hair and kissed it before he moved towards her bare neck and shoulders and started to lick and kiss her. Poor Rima chose the wrong day to wear a baby blue cocktail dress that flowed from her waist to just above her knee. The top was almost bare where the only thing holding up the dress was the ribbon tied at the back of her neck.

"No…st…op….SHIKI!"

As Shiki was running down the twisty hall, Rima's voice echoed to him as he ran even faster.

Shiki thought to himself…."DAMN IT! Where is she?! When I see that Kaan I will kill him…"

Shiki was getting closer and closer to the end of the back hall.

Rima was struggling and crying at the same time as Kaan continued to kiss, lick, and feel. He moved his hand from Rima's legs all the way up towards the strap behind her neck. He was able to hold both of Rima's hands above her head with one hand and tried to pull on the ribbon behind her neck.

Fortunately just as Kaan pulled the ribbon, Shiki came a threw Kaan to the other side of the wall causing Rima to fall to the ground. After Kaan fell to the ground, Shiki immediately went to Rima and wrapped his arms around the crying girl.

"Rima….I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I should have came earlier!"

"Shiikii…"

Shiki took his tux jacket off and wrapped it around Rima, but as he was comforting Rima, Kaan suddenly burst into laughter and said, "How pathetic, that Saya can't even do anything. Why are you interrupting us, Shiki-kun? Did you not give yourself in to Saya? Rima and I were having an intimate moment. Please leave…"

Rima held onto Shiki tighter as Shiki's grip around Rima was more secure. He glared at Kaan and said, "This _intimate_ moment of yours is only within the range of _your_ personal pleasure. Rima is _NOT_ enjoying it."

"Did you see her face? She was moaning in pleasure, was she not? You were doing something else against her too were you not? Perphaps Saya can tell us what you two were doing…"

Rima looked at Shiki with sorrow as Shiki rubbed her arm to give her a sign that Kaan is lying.

"Nothing happened between us. Her attempts all failed, therefore, we did NOT do anything and we will not be doing anything either!"

Kaan stood up and walked towards Shiki and Rima but before he was able to touch Rima, Shiki gently released Rima, grabbed Kaan by the collar, and slammed him into the wall.

"Don't…touch….her" It was obvious to anyone that Shiki was indeed angry…._very_ angry to be accurate.

"Whats wrong? Pretending to be the loving boyfriend already?"

"Shut up….Rima is my girlfriend. She belongs to me! If you EVER think about touching her again, I will kill you. Rima is _not_ your fiance. She is mine and I will marry her."

"Heh…her father and I have a deal, if the deal is broken, then I will destroy his family…and for your dumb knowledge, I mean assassinate them and take Rima."

"You bastard!" Shiki punched Kaan hard on his face sending Kaan to the cold, hard ground.

"You'll have to get past me before you can even touch Rima…"

Kaan wiped the blood from his mouth and watched Shiki carry Rima gently in bridal style away.

* * *

**Well unfortunately, another REALLY short chapter! I'm so sorry! I'm loving the reviews guys! Loving the encouragements and compliments! I'm glad that I haven't seen a bad review! Thanks for liking this story! I replied some of the reviews but not all. I'm so sorry! Thank you so much for your continuous reading! **

**Love ya,**

**~Terrie~**


End file.
